Nami's Plunder
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Nami's hired as a maid for a wealthy businessman and his idiot son. The Orangette figures it's easy pickings... until she soon realizes she may have actually bit off more than she could chew.
1. Nami's Plunder

Nami's Plunder.

A fresh Start.

Story Summary: Nami's hired as a maid for a wealthy businessman and his idiot son. She's focused on robbing everything that's not nailed down. However she soon realizes she may have bit off more than she could chew.

A/N: Just started writing. The M Rating is a blanket rating. So I haven't decided if it's going to stay. Also it's M rated because of the. "The Implication" this fic dances around that dubious side of being a Maid. So it may or may not get steamy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

Nami groaned as she slipped on the stockings, the last of her maid outfit. She studied herself in the mirror. Nami had to admit. She looked incredibly cute.

Nami was not a fan of the job, however the pay was way too good to pass up on. She had responded to a housekeeping ad in the paper.

Of course when Nami got here there were droves of other women competing for the same position as her. In the end though she's the one who got the job. Nami was to more or less be a maid. More or less clean and take orders, Nami sighed. She was very intelligent. But yet the only way people noticed her was her looks and she was belittled in anything related to cartography.

Nami hated being a woman in that regard. She hated being second fiddle and forced to be a maid instead of what she could really do! Nami huffed and slipped on her shoes. Nami looked over to the mirror. Studying her maiden outfit.

'Is this all I can do?' Nami thought desperately. 'Am I really just destined for ridiculous jobs like this?'

Nami smiled in the end. At least she was not a stripper, she had way too much self respect. She giggled and walked to her boss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

Monkey D. Dragon didn't strike her as a man who liked to laugh. The man was very solemn, had a frown that was stuck to his scarred up face consistently. Still, with the wages he was paying her he could be a goddamn werewolf and she'd still take the job.

The two of them were currently in the dining room of the house. Well, when Nami said house she meant small mansion. It was a grand house and the dining room alone was forty feet across The table was exquisite, a dark mahogany wood colored in the table. An single chandelier hung up, lighting the entire room. The same mahogany wood chairs lined up the room. Overall the man was loaded with cash.

But before she could get lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted.

Cough* The man cleared his throat. Interrupting Nami's gaze of the room.

Nami stood straight up and cleared her throat

"Yes Sire?" Nami asked straightening out her back and resting her hands behind her back

The man just stared. I mean really stared at her Making Nami a little uneasy.

Suddenly the man spoke up.

"I suppose you're wondering what your duties are, no?" He asked with a stern rattled voice

Nami shook her head yes. Curious to what she would be doing, other than cleaning.

The man leaned back and sighed.

"Well, it's hard to admit this but…" he sighed and picked back up. "My son's an idiot…." He trailed off.

Nami felt like laughing. But held her tongue. Or asked a question in this case.

"Pardon, Sire?"

"Oh right, my mistake" The man stood up and walked to the window. Staring out to the lush green field that surrounded his house on this gloomy grey day.

"You see, I'm going away on business for two weeks." He looked forward and continued. "Now, Naturally my son is in charge while I'm away. I'm not inclined to admit it but the boy is a prodigy in the art of leading. Among other things…" Dragon spoke with some conflicting emotions. Pride it seemed like one moment, and disappointment in the next.

"Anyways, My son can't manage a house to himself. He's an imbecile. But he's still my son, and the respect I've given him he's warranted." Dragon glanced over to her.

"Do you understand?" He asked a little agitated.

Nami internally rolled her eyes. Like admitting you respected your son was such a thing you could get disgruntled about.

"Yes, Sire" Nami quickly spoke up.

Dragon sighed again. "Now, while I'm away .my son's in charge, however you will assist him the runnings of the mansion while I am away." Dragon Turned to face her "However Miss, I suspect you will be given the bulk of the work as such your pay has been accommodated to fit your workload. Do you understand?"

Nami Internally rolled her eyes again.

"Yes Sire," Nami bid again.

"Good, However you may end up doing more work than my son, However that means nothing in my eyes. He is still my blood. You may not be speak ill of my son at all, you shall refer to him as Master, or call his name with a suffix at all times. Because he has earned that right in my eyes. Is that clear?" Dragon told her coldly.

Nami was just irritated. Nami didn't get the job to play house with some arrogant daddy's boy. To top it all off she had to call him Master? Nami really hated the job now.

Nami obediently shook her head yes.

"Yes Sire"

"One last thing, You are to obey every command he gives you no matter the obscurity of them. Now I will take my leave, my limousine is outside" with that Dragon wrapped his scarf around his neck and picked up his suitcase

and left. But not before adding one line of dialogue that made her laugh.

"Oh, by the way he loves meat so cook a lot of it" He told her as he slammed the door.

Nami just broke out laughing and went to see where this doofus was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

Nami's first instinct was to check the master bedroom. She climbed the stairs. She noticed the paintings on the walls. In her opinion they were tasteless. _'Talk about Tacky'_ Nami continued to climb as she got to the top of the stairs she noticed a particular painting.

This one screamed entitlement. Dragon was standing behind a chair. His son was sitting in said chair. Nami admitted that her "Master" Nami cringed at the word. Was pretty handsome, If the painting had the likeness correct of course. They both had scowls present in the painting.

"Like Father like son..." Nami muttered. She assumed the bedroom that was directly in front of the top of the stairs was Dragon's, so she went to the nearest and knocked. This door had an L Encrusted on the door, compared to the other one Who's had a D on it.

 ** _Knock Knock Knock*_** Nami hammered home on the door. She heard someone groan on the inside. Sooner than later she heard the door knob start to rattle and seen the door slowly open up.

Nami readied her voice waiting on whomever was opening up.

To her surprise whomever opened it just opened up the door and went back to the bed as she heard it Creak.

Nami was confused so she called out."Master? Are you there? I'm your new Maid," Nami hated saying it. But she knew she had no choice.

"Huh?" the voice called out sounding somewhat confused.

Nami cleared her voice again. "Uhh Master, I'm your new Maid Nami, Do you mind if I come into clean?" she asked very sweet and politely.

Suddenly in an instant. She heard the bed creak and within a few seconds someone approached the door. Nami was greeted by a man who seemed about her age. He was rubbing his eye. One was locked on her. He had messy raven hair, a little scar on his face and no shirt… Nami looked away, avoiding this.

"Who are you? Where's Rhonda?" The young man asked, stil rubbing his eye.

Nami just shook her head and spoke up. "Like I said before My Name's Nami, and I'm your new maid." Nami finished uneasy. As she noticed the kid stared at her. Nami got a little self conscious.

Her figure was being flaunted really well in this outfit.

The kid just laughed in response. "Oh Shishishi, That's Cool. My Name's Luffy. I'm Dragons kid" Luffy extended his hand.

Nami didn't take it though. She was the help. She knew better.

Master Luffy also noticed this. He pulled his hand back and scratched his head. "Oh, Right My bad…" he seemed to trail off.

Nami spoke up to ease the tension "In any case, It's nice to meet you Master, I look forward to serving you" Nami offered a genuine smile.

Her master just seemed to frown. "Stop calling me that." Luffy told her irritated.

Nami was confused. "Pardon me Master? You want me to stop calling you what?" Nami asked truly confused.

"Master". "Stop calling me that." He instructed her.

Nami was incredibly confused now. Dragon had instilled in her obedience. Now his son was telling her otherwise.

"Uh huh, you want me stop calling you Master?" Nami asked. Luffy shook his head yes.

Leaving Nami confused. She spoke and told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry master, Your father instructed me to refer to you as that and that only. It'd be improper for anything else." Nami spoke with a irritated tone.

Her Master sighed and went back under his covers. "Fine, at least call me Master-Luffy instead. just calling me master, that's really weird"

Nami shifted, feeling a bit uneasy. Clearing her voice and speaking up.

"As you bid Master-Luffy, I am yours to command" Nami spoke hesitantly.

Luffy just shrugged her off more or less.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever shut the door."

Nami immediately sprang to the door and closed it.

It got pretty dark in here after that. All his blinds were up no natural light was emitting in.

Nami unsure what to do next she walked next to where Master-Luffy was lying down on his bed. And asked what his bidding was.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Master-Luffy?" Nami asked a little irritated.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at her. He shivered.

Nami noticed it was cold. She had goosebumps herself. The A/C was on full blast making his room a freezer.

Luffy shivered again and spoke up again, chattering between words.

"Uhh, Nami was it?" Master Luffy asked curiously.

Nami was satisfied he learned her name.

"Yes Master-Luffy?"

He looked over to the spot next to him. Quickly darting his eyes back and forth between him and his empty spot.

Suddenly she seen Luffy blush and open his mouth.

"Nami, can you sleep with me?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: You ever hear of the term show don't tell? Well… Cliffhangers are the best way to do that. Lol. RR - MJ22


	2. A Grand Tour

Nami's Plunder Chapter 2

A Grand tour

Chapter Summary: Nami gets lost in her thoughts and then meets a cryptic old lady

A/N: See Below.

X X X X

Nami.

"Nami, Can you sleep with me?" Luffy asked her in a hesitant tone.

Nami just looked at him with shock on her face. 'Already?!!!! He wants my body already?!!! I should've known! Men, They're all the same!'

Nami gulped, her mouth was dry. She spoke up. Hesitantly speaking up, like she was a kitchen mouse petrified with fear.

"Are you sure you want this Master-Luffy?" Nami asked with a stutter or two present in her speech.

Her master seemed to mock her, sporting a huge smile. "Shishishi! Yup!" He finished laughing and gestured to the bed.

Nami gulped. Petrified of the ramifications of refusing, she closed her eyes. and leaned in, Quickly closing the distance between the two. Hearing the bed squeak under her as moved forward, slowly, she kissed him on the lips.

They stayed like that for a second or two. Before her master pulled away, getting tied up in his blanket and falling of the bed.

"Ahh!" Luffy screamed in pain, as a loud thump crashed to the floor.

Nami was confused, she wanted to start laughing but. She was afraid too.

"Master-Luffy? Are you alright?" She asked him, putting her hands behind her back.

She seen Luffy groan and slowly get up. Nami winced as he turned to her. A blush heavy on his cheeks.

Nami let out a little giggle. As Luffy pouted and went back under his covers. Her covered his face, and spoke into the blankets.

"Nami, I didn't mean THAT…" Her master groaned.

Nami fumed red, she could have swore that's what he wanted. Nami was always… ridiculed. She was never taken seriously just because she was a woman. Nami could have sworn Luffy was referring to sex. Why wouldn't he have been? She was wearing a skimpy maid outfit. Her body was being flaunted. Nami was just confused. 'Was he really asking for something else?' she questioned.

She spoke up, this time a hint of confusion in her voice. "Uh, Pardon Master-Luffy? What did you mean if you didn't want that…" Nami trailed off embarrassed.

Nami seen Luffy slowly peak his eyes out at her. Which made Nami smile at his little antics, but he just went back under the blankets. Which made Nami just giggle. Albeit to herself, Dragon was very specific of her duties to his son. Which included for Luffy to feel like he was in control, Nami sighed. As Luffy spoke up.

He peaked out again. And slowly let his lips be seen, he seemed to be frowning.

"I was cold… I wanted to know if you could sleep in the bed with me so I wouldn't be cold…" Luffy trailed off.

A blush grew across her face. Realizing her mistake. She spoke up. "Oh," it seemed to roll of her tongue wrongly. It came off as a tease. In reality she didn't mean it to be like that.

But Luffy spoke up. "So can you sleep in the bed with me than?" He asked with a toothy grin, replacing the frown of his.

Nami sighed, "I am yours to command Master-Luffy, is that what you wish?" She asked with a little bitterness. The request was childish. However with his little laughs, she had to admit he was a little cute.

Master-Luffy shook his head yes, Nami huffed and slowly crawled into the bed, and went under the covers. She wasn't facing him. Her back was towards him. Her head was resting on the pillows. Master-Luffy slowly crept an arm around her stomach.

Nami didn't close her eyes. She just let herself rest. Master-Luffy snuggled in and rested on her neck.

They stayed like that for at most a minute, Master-Luffy soon whined.

"Nami~ Turn around. Your hair's in my face."

Nami huffed, she reluctantly obeyed. Turning around and looking straight at his stupid grinning face. Master-Luffy brought her into a full hug, wrapping both of his hands around her.

He then yawned, "That's much better" he told her as he began relaxing his muscles and closing his eyes.

Nami on the other hand, was tense. She couldn't even dream of sleeping with this… Entitled Daddy's boy, she couldn't relax. His arms were tight.

Though, Nami ironically felt… safe. She felt as if his arms would protect her. Like they were shielding her from something. Nami couldn't place it, but it felt natural. Like he had no intention of being a pervert, She stayed like that for a few minutes. Just taking in the moment. His scent filled her nostrils. Master-Luffy smelt manly, like he had always worked out. She could feels his muscles. Though they were lean. And not some roided up monstrosities. Nami could tell he had strength.

Master-Luffy was an taller than her, though they way they were laying. You couldn't tell. Master-Luffy came off as odd, Nami was confused. She was willing to do what whatever he had asked her. That was including… rather unladylike obscenities. All because he had asked.

Nami didn't want too. But the pay and the orders are what kept her in line. After all, Nami was His Maid. She knew the risks, Dragon had reminded her of them as well. That's why she payed so heavily, well that's not the total reason.

She'd be doing a lot of work, running a mansion was no easy task. If Dragon had been truthful, which he was. She'd be doing all the work. Nami sighed.

The heat they were emitting finally start to come in. Nami shivered, she wasn't cold. It was goosebumps, she chalked it up as a coincidence. Though she welcomed the warmth. Their two heads were above the blankets. So her nose was cold. She could feel Master-Luffy's cold breath sometimes, when he huffed and puffed.

She was studying him, sleep…

Nami closed her eyes and tried to sleep too. She didn't want to come off as a creep watching him sleep. She unconsciously shifted forward and was directly near his face. The two were inches apart.

She let herself drift off into sleep.

X X X X

Nami.

Nami slowly awoke, blinking heavily to get the grogginess out of her eyes. She yawned, slowly getting a grip of her surroundings. A blush spread across her face, as memories and her vision came to her.

Nami groaned at the realization, remembering where she was; she had taken a nap. And currently her "Master" some entitled daddy's boy by the name of Luffy, had his arms wrapped around her. Nami was the kid's "Personal" maid. Nami cringed at the word personal. It made it feel so… sexual. Nami hated that.

Nami sighed, Master-Luffy was currently snoring and sleeping like he had no care in the world. And to his credit, if Nami had been born to old money she'd do the same, but… she wasn't. Nami was born to a lady named Bellemere… Nami smiled as thoughts of her mother drifted to her mind. Nami also had an older sister named Nojiko, Nami couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the memories of her upbringing.

Nami was… poor for the most of her life, Now with her "Borrowing" money she lives comfortably. Though with the wages from this job and a little more "borrowing" she'd be set. Nami chuckled as she remembered arguing with her mother about money, God's was she such an idiot. Money means nothing if you are all alone. Nami unfortunately had learned that the hard way.

Master-Luffy looked peaceful while he slept. Like he didn't have a care in the world, as Nami tried to shift to move her body to get comfortable. she noticed It was very warm between the two of them. And that made her cheeks rise in heat.the two of them were too close for comfort inn her opinion, Her maid outfit also clung to her, it really was hard to breathe with Luffy and the outfit that restricted her breathing

Nami smacked her lips,and then yawned. Grogginess still clung to her like animal fur and she was tempted to get up, but Master-Luffy's stubborn arms that were currently wrapped around her were intent on keeping her in place. It was suffocating to say the least.

Nami just sighed, she had gotten to the estate some time ago, she had no idea what time it was and how'd it affects the running of the mansion. Dragon had told her that the rest of "The Help'" Nami fumed at that, dragon was an arrogant man. He had no right to belittle his employees. She'd enjoy robbing the fool. She chuckled at that, Nami loved stealing from assholes who deserved it .

Anyways, Dragon had told her the rest of the estate's staff usually arrive some time later in the day. Dragon went to run his company in the morning, and since Luffy was usually a heavy sleeper. Luffy's father had insisted to Nami that Luffy had no need for morning staff, well except for her… which in itself was strange. What could Nami provide to Luffy that others couldn't?

Which to Nami was strange, she was a woman and… well, their was obvious implications that Dragon had certainly implied when speaking about the job. Nami knew the risks. Luffy had mentioned a woman named "Rhonda?" was Nami her replacement? Dragon had told her she was to be Luffy's personal maid, so who the hell is "Rhonda" and why was she fired? It seemed like Luffy had no idea who Nami was and was expecting "Rhonda" again today? So the question nagged Nami. Was Rhonda fired super recently? Master-Luffy was obviously expecting her earlier.

'Who's Rhonda? And what did she do with Luffy? And what does it have to with me?" Nami questioned, as she studied her master's sleeping face. Nami sighed, her head hurt and was tired from the questions. It was going to be a long day.

Nami was going restless, she had no desire to slack off, well she could she could lie in Master-Luffy's bed all day if she desired to, Nami was his personal maid. She had no duty to the estate without Master-Luffy's consent,

Nami however sighed, Dragon would probably call her out and dock her payment if she tried to loophole her way with less work, she shifted and slowly got out of Master-Luffy's arm lock.

Nami sat at the edge of the bed, ready to get started on the day. Master-Luffy's room was shrouded in darkness, so it'd be a little difficult to navigate the room.

As Nami went to stand, a voice Suddenly made her jump. It was groggy, and sounded irritated. Like Nami had insulted the voice.

"Nami, lay back down. I'm cold." The voice spoke coldly. Nami slowly turned around and stared at him.

Petrified with fear she let out a little voice. "Eeh?"

Master-Luffy suddenly shifted an eye open, and that one eye felt as if it stared into her soul.

Nami remained standing, and with that a little nod to her former spot from Master-Luffy, sent her back to the bed. Nami sighed and quickly resumed her spot next to him. The bed squeaking and rattling as she laid down next to him. Slowly resting her head against the pillows

Master-Luffy kept his single eye open, and she remained staring at him, Master-Luffy suddenly jerked her forward, catching Nami off guard. He was rather rough in jerking forward. Nami winced as he pulled into her a bear hug. Nami's face lit up. As Luffy nuzzled into her neck.

"No get up, I'm sleepy" Master-Luffy told her, as he yawned into her neck.

Nami just sighed, 'jeez, this guy's a lout'

Nami cleared her throat and spoke up, hesitation present in every word she outed "Uhh, Master-Luffy? Don't you think we should get up?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, but suddenly Luffy groaned into her neck. Nami shuddered as she got goosebumps from his cold breath.

Luffy slowly spoke up, not really bothering to look up from her neck. So he spoke into her neck, Nami getting hit with a wave of vibrations and slight saliva. Nami groaned at the attention.

"Nami~~~" Master-Luffy whined into her skin, "why do you even wanna get up? The rest of the staff won't even be here until one!, it's ten! So let me sleep..." Luffy finished, as he nuzzled further into her skin.

Nami tried to shift, she was very uncomfortable. He was kinda heavy and pushing on her chest, she got no where though. Master-Luffy just hissed at her when she moved away from him. And then he seemed to chuckle. Leaving Nami to sigh. So Nami spoke up, trying to give a rebuttal to what he had to say.

"Master-Luffy I just think we should be doing something productive! Not laying around!"

Luffy just sighed and then quickly snapped at her. "Look Nami, I guess you're my new maid. I dunno where Rhonda is … So that means You don't have to clean, you don't have to do any of that stuff, unless I tell you to. So just chill out. I'm trying to sleep." Luffy finished with a yawn. Still not bothering at all to look up from her skin.

Nami fumed with anger, just who the hell did this twerp think he was? However before Nami could Increase her anger Master-Luffy seemed to start drooling on her.

Nami immediately shrieked, trying to get out of his bear hug by jumping and yipping to get out. To no avail apparently, as Luffy held her in place.

"Master-Luffy! Stop drooling on me You disgusting idiot!" Nami shouted at him. However she immediately went tense realizing her mistake. 'I'm such an Idiot! Why would I call him an idiot!" Nami thought as she comedically berated herself

Luffy just grunted and held her tighter. Then laughed at her. "Shishishi! Rhonda used to get mad at me too! And don't worry Nami! It's just a little drool!" Luffy finished, snickering.

Nami let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank god for Rhonda_ ' Nami thought, as she let out a little laugh. If she ever met the poor devil she'd have to thank her. Nami relaxed her muscles and tried to adjust but Master-Luffy slowly lapped his tongue and started sucking on her neck. Nami immediately froze up and lightly moaned at the attention. The feeling of his wet mouth on her skin was so sudden and too much for the **Orangette**.

(A/N: Can we use this instead of red head to describe Nami? her hair isn't red. :p)

As Nami quickly put her hands on his shoulders and pushed away. Causing the idiot to go flying off his side of the bed. Master-Luffy hit the ground with a large thump and started chuckling

Nami jumped up and berated him. Very pissed off at Master-Luffy

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT THAT! "

Nami yelled as she huffed and puffed, raising her fist and started shaking it at the idiot who now had recovered and had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Master-Luffy just snickered at her. "Shishishi! At least you don't have drool on you no more! Shishishi"

Nami sighed and shook her head. Calming down she thought to herself _'Jeez what a doofus. No wonder why Rhonda must have quit.'_

The idiot continued to laugh and laugh. Nami suddenly grew a smile on her face seeing him so cheery and so natural... ' _Or… no wonder why you stuck around...'_ Nami mused, as she let out a giggle to herself.

X X X X

Nami.

It had been an hour since the incident... and Luffy and Nami were currently now leaving his bedroom. Nami had fixed her bed head hair and Master-Luffy… well he seemed to have just thrown a shirt on and called it an outfit well done. Opting to go for a plain black T-shirt and well. What surprised her, was that Luffy had a ratty Strawhat on his head, Nami did not want to ask about it. It seemed strange, the kid came from nothing but old money, everything his father left him would be his.

Yet Master-Luffy dressed like a simpleton, instead of grabbing the expensive diamond encrusted gold chains that made Nami's mouth water at the price of such jewelry. They were in his drawers, Luffy just opted to put on a ratty Strawhat. And just slipped on a shirt.

Leaving Nami extremely confused, now… Nami was not vain but if she had came from wealth. Nami would not be dressing like she was doing laundry. She'd be constantly dressed in the finest of silk, the finest of jewelry. Rolex watches, A crown made up 24K gold, with several diamonds and rubies encrusted into it. Nami would not dress like she worked at a fast food place.

Yet… Master-Luffy did, he didn't have a care in the world on how he dressed. Opting to go for some blue slacks with a plain black shirt that would cling to his lean chest. His Strawhat hung off the knot she had quickly sewn on for him at his request.

Master-Luffy was strange… Nami could tell as she studied him slipping on some socks. Nami could tell Master-Luffy had no aspiration of being anybody but himself. Everything he's done so far was so out of her world. Yet they seemed normal to him.

Luffy quickly slipped on his last sock and jumped up, a triumphant smile appearing on his face.

"Got it! Let's go Nami! The rest of the staff should be getting here!" Spoke Luffy, as he quickly went to grab Nami's hand.

Nami sighed and went with him, slowly rising up as he took her hand. The two slowly left out of his room. Nami eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light.

The mansion seemed bigger than it was, Dragon had told her that his house was full of amenities that fit HIS lifestyle, and if Luffy wanted a bigger one he'd have to wait until he himself Dragon was dead to build one.

Nami immediately shook her head in disgust has the tacky paintings came into view, they were hideous. they came off as arrogant and superficial.

Luffy however, continued to Interrupt her thoughts as he dragged her along. Roughly pulling her down the long and frankly narrow steps. That led to the first floor.

(A/N: Ever play Vice City? Well it's kinda of like that.)

Nami just sighed, moping as she waited at the bottom of the stairs. The door was right in front of her. And Luffy was standing beside her. Still clutching her wrist in her opinion rather too tightly.

Luffy laid down on the stairs and put him Strawhat over his face. Nami in her maid outfit hated sitting. It was very uncomfortable and exposed a little too much for her taste. Nami did not want to dress like this, It was for work, though she looked incredibly cute in this outfit. Nami giggled, she'd rather wear a nun dress than wear this twenty four seven.

A knock came to the door and Luffy bolted up, letting go of her hand as he ran towards the door, Nami quickly stood up and put her hands behind her back. Nami didn't want to come off as… well different. Nami was still the help. She wouldn't try to distance herself from the other workers.

Nami walked towards Master-Luffy, and stood beside him as he opened the door. As the door opened Nami could feel the nervousness in her stomach, she never really liked working as a unit. She preferred solo endeavours, that showcased her proficiency in completing a task all by herself.

That's why she loved cartography so much. The maps were all by her hand, and her skill that was being shown.

Nami shook her head and readied herself to the meet the rest of the staff. Slowly, the door opened and an older woman appeared, shorter than Nami, a hunched back and a walking stick present in her left hand. She wore a black shirt, with white littered amongst the sashes she wore. Her hair was grey, a splotched face and a her eyes were brown. The woman had a frown. No doubt tired from the walk here.

"Hey Grandma! The trip here wasn't too terrible was it? Shishishi!" Master-Luffy shouted as he embraced the older woman in a hug.

The older woman just laughed and pushed her ' _Grandson_?' off of her. Was this Master-Luffy's grandmother? No that didn't make sense why would his grandmother have to work?

The older woman laughed and berated the young master.

"Luffy-Dear, you darn well know I'm not your grandmother," the woman spoke with a weathered voice, evident by the hoarseness in her voice. Nami figured she needed to cough to clear her throat. It sounded like the elderly woman couldn't bare to make noise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Master-Luffy's cackling. "Shishishi! You've been in my life since I could walk! You might as well be my grandma! Shishishi!"

Nami felt relieved, Master-Luffy seemed very kind. She'd be more relaxed about being herself around him and not some servant.

"Hush now Boy," the older woman gestured, as she turned her attention towards Nami. The woman was hesitant to speak up. But she nevertheless did. In the same wrinkly weathered voice she had spoken in earlier.

"Who's this Luffy? Rhonda's replacement I presume?" the older woman asked, as she stared into Nami's soul, Master-Luffy suddenly turned his attention to Nami.

Before Nami could Introduce herself, Master-Luffy had seized that opportunity for himself.

"Oh I'm sorry Shishishi!, Nami," Luffy said as pointed toward her, "Grandma Lynda, this Nami! I just met her this morning! Nami, this grandma Lynda! She's been here forever!"

Luffy finished as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer to introduce the two.

Nami let out a nervous laugh and extended her shaking hand to the older woman, "Nice to meet you madam Lynda" Nami spoke a little humbling Lynda just laughed at that.

"Ha, No need for such formalities my dear flower, just call me Lynda, it's nice to meet you Nami-Dear" the older woman finished with a smile and nodded her head.

Nami smiled in return, glad to have met the nice lady as well, she seemed honest. and Nami loved meeting honest nice people

Master-Luffy just laughed, and Lynda slowly crept forward, her wooden stick clanking forward and she walked forward. She slowly took Nami's hand and spoke in that eerie voice

"Come now my young flower, we have much to discuss"

X X X X

 _ **A/N: yo, got an outline written and ideas are just flooding in! I can't wait to update the next chapter! What does Lynda want with Nami? What's the deal with Rhonda? And why is Luffy Luffy? Find out next time, Read and Review - MapleJordan22**_

 _Reviews,_

Redshoulder85,

Thanks _for the review!_

Better _Known as Aaliyah,_

Thank _you for your reviews! They help me stay motivated to write!_


	3. A Student, and a Teacher

Nami's Plunder, Chapter Three:

A student, and a Teacher

Chapter Summary, Nami becomes the pupil.

A/N: See Below.

X X X X

Nami.

Nami slowly followed the older woman to wherever she was being led. Madame-Lynda walked a snail's pace. Though Nami kept that to herself. Master-Luffy was in tow, though he was sulking, as every time he spoke Madame-Lynda hushed him. Much to Nami's amusement.

Once they finally arrived to a room, it was similar to the dining room. Though the table was way smaller. And the room had ample lighting, fleeting in from the windows. Albeit it was nothing but gray clouds that dampened moods and made the day seem lifeless.

Madame-Lynda had taken her place at the head of the table. Nami could hear the older woman's bones cracking as she climbed to take her seat, the grunts and wheezing was kind of unpleasant to hear. But Nami shut that thought out, That was incredibly rude, and she was only rude to people who deserved it.

The older woman finally appeared to have gotten comfortable. As a wide smile had grew upon her wrinkled and weathered face. She gestured Nami to sit.

"Come now my young flower, take a seat. We have very much to discuss." The older woman spoke genuinely and offered a bright smile. Which Nami returned as Nami set next to her at the head of the table.

Master-Luffy went to the one across from her. However before he could take his seat, Madame-Lynda seem to have other ideas.

"Boy, don't take your seat just yet." The older woman spoke with a stern discipling voice. The older woman smiled and continued to berate the young master in a comedic manner.

"Where are your manners Boy? Go fetch me and Nami something to drink."

Madame-Lynda turned to her and spoke in the sweetest voice imaginable, "What do you want my dear?"

Nami had some sweat go down her forehead, unsure how to proceed. Was Nami supposed to boss him around? Either way she was not comfortable with ordering him around. Nami wanted to keep her job thank you very much.

Nami slowly spoke up. Slightly stuttering. "U-uh I'm fine, but thank you Madame-Lynda," Nami finished with a smile.

The older woman snorted in response. "Nonsense my dear, now Luffy, go fetch Nami and I some sweet tea, have that boy Benjamin help you the trivial task" she spoke, shrugging off Luffy's attempts to speak out.

Master-Luffy whined at the older woman. "Uhh~ Why can't Nami do it? Isn't she the maid?" the young master asked in a childish tone.

Madame-Lynda scoffed heavily at the notion. Disdain ever so present in her withered voice,as if Master-Luffy had suggested the worst thing imaginable.

"I think not boy, Nami may be your maid. But she is a maiden nonetheless, I will not have you treating the young lady so improper Luffy,You remind me of your father" Madame-Lynda spoke with a scolding tone. It wasn't malice, but more over as if Madame-Lynda was his real grandmother, and she was trying to teach him a lesson.

Nami's gaze shifted to Master-Luffy, And a single trail of sweat appeared across her forehead. Master-Luffy was gritting his teeth and he looked irritated, Nami winced as she heard Master-Luffy's teeth scrape against each other.

Nami quickly spoke to ease the tension. Quickly standing up and waving her hands in protest. Fake smiling and closing her eyes for just a second. "Nonsense! I'll get the Tea! Master-Luffy just take a seat! I'll have it in just a moment!" The Orangette spoke uneasy, as she seen Master-Luffy's icy gaze turn to her. Instead of her weathered companion.

However, before Nami could make her trek to the kitchen. Madame-Lynda scoffed at the notion. And quickly spoke up to voice her opinion, Nami winced as both Madame-Lynda's and Master-Luffy's eyes landed on her.

"Nami-Dear take a seat, Luffy shall get the refreshments. You are a lady my dear flower, no matter the garments you wear. Never forget that my dear."

Nami's eyes widened at that, but quickly shook her head and tried to speak up. But Madame-Lynda shushed her. And told her to sit.

Which reluctantly Nami did, she was bound to listen to Master-Luffy. However the older woman spoke in a commanding tone. Which made Nami sheepishly sit.

Luffy spoke in protest, not in a whining tone. But in an irritated brass tone. "What does it matter of she's a girl? She's my maid. Nami will do whatever I want"

Madame-Lynda however chuckled at that, "I say Luffy; you're are certainly becoming just like your father with everyday that passes, My my, Dragon would be proud of you. Do you get your treatment for women from him? Like father like son I suppose" The older woman spoke in a coy mocking tone.

Nami felt the air in the room go flat, like the air had gotten dense. The atmosphere was different and she was petrified. Nami turned her gaze to Master-Luffy, and he was fuming with anger.

He spoke a single word and left

"Fine" and with that Master-Luffy quickly left the room. Leaving Nami confused and just nervous of what he'd do once he returned.

Madame-Lynda soon chuckled, and then spoke up. Turning to face Nami. A small smile appeared upon her wrinkled face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that my dear, It's just that I needed to speak to you alone. And with Luffy present it would have been awfully difficult to say my mind, my darling." The older woman spoke, clearly studying Nami's face.

Nami was a bit sheepish, she had no idea how to respond to that. Madame-Lynda had made Master-Luffy really angry, and some of that anger Nami was likely to get reciprocated her way. She winced and began twiddling her thumbs, trying to get her mind off such frivolities that were about to occur.

"Something wrong my dear?" Madame-Lynda asked her in a sweet tone.

Nami sighed, and slowly spoke up. "Madame-Lynda, I just feel like Master-Luffy will be upset… and since I'm his personal maid, I feel like I'll get the blunt of his anger." Nami finished uneasy as she stared at the older woman.

Madame-Lynda just started chuckling at her. And Nami looked on in confusion. "Ha, My dear worry not! That boy is the epitome of kindness! You have nothing to fret over my darling, Luffy will simply forgive, Because that's the type of person he is!" The older woman continued to chuckle at her.

Nami was confused, Master-Luffy looked extremely angry when he left. She spoke to voice said confusion.

"Madame-Lynda, Master-Luffy looked very angry when he left. I just don't see him blowing it off, why was he so mad in the first place?"

Nami's last part of her sentence got the older woman to cease her laughter. And Nami was met with a stern look.

The older woman sighed and slowly spoke up.

"My dear flower perhaps you're right, I was far too harsh on the boy. But that's because I needed to get him to leave." Madame-Lynda spoke with a frown. And then stopped to sigh very deeply, then slowly recovering to speak the rest of her peace.

"Nami-Dear, you're probably wondering why and old bag like me has stuck around so long."

Well, being fair to Madame-Lynda. It had crossed her mind. Nami was very young, she was a buxom woman of twenty. And in contrast; Madame-Lynda, which Nami assumed to be in the high sixties, was wrinkled and weathered. To her it made little sense. Why the disparity in age was even a factor.

The older woman resumed before Nami could say a word.

"I've been around since Luffy was in diapers, and I've been a housekeeper for Dragon and his father since I could remember it's been years. I began working when I was a young lady like yourself. Now, Nami-Dear in all my time since I've worked here. Luffy has never come around to his father. And being fair, Dragon never made it easy for the young master." Nami noticed the older woman frown. Before Nami could ask what was troubling the older gal. She continued, in the same tiring voice.

"Still, a father loves his child. Our Young Master has been given the finest of education. He's a natural leader, An excellent fighter. And last of all the boy is brilliant. He may seem… idiotic. However Nami-Dear do not let that innocent attitude fool you, as you just witnessed. He can turn on a whim." Madame-Lynda spoke with a spooky voice that made Nami smile a bit.

"What I'm trying to say Nami-Dear, I feel like you were highered for a purpose." The older woman finished cryptically.

Nami just shook her head. That made little sense and didn't really explain anything.

"Madame-Lynda, what do you mean? Of course I have. Master-Luffy needs a maid doesn't he?" Nami asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Madame-Lynda let out a little laugh before speaking up. "My dear, you must listen. Dragon wants the best for his son. Though he may come off as resentful to our Young Master, Dragon has high hopes for the boy. And he wants the Absolute best for Master-Luffy."

Nami just shook her head again. She had no idea what older lady was talking about.

Madame-Lynda could probably tell the confusion emitting from Nami, as she spoke up yet again.

"Nami-Dear, never mind that. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" the older gal asked sweetly.

Nami just smiled and spoke up. "Oh! Uh, Well... I was born here in North Michigan… I live with my big sister Nojiko... and that's about it… Sorry about that Madame-Lynda I'm just another boring gal, Ha." Nami finished with some laughter

The older woman scoffed and rebuffed her, "Nonsense my dear, I refuse to believe that. Tell me you must have more to you than that. Do you have a mother or a father hmm?"

"Nami sighed, and went to speak. "Well… I never knew my father..." Nami frowned and trailed off, looking downwards to the table.

Nami let herself muse over her absentee father for but a moment. She then smiled, and then chuckled.

"I may have never known my father, but my mother however…" Nami trailed off again, except this time wide smile grew upon her face.

Madame-Lynda spoke up in a concerned voice, interrupting her. "We don't have to talk about _her_ if you don't want to my dear. Some memories are best left to the past."

Nami shook her head yes and smiled brightly at the older lady. "Madame-Lynda, Thank you for asking. Nobody ever does, and I just want to say thank you for caring enough to inquire about me."

Madame-Lynda smiled back at her. "Nonsense my dear. I get to know all my new staff. And since you were assigned to Luffy and I presume you to be Rhonda's replacement. I had to ask my dear. For good taste you know?" The older gal shrugged off the last part.

Nami however, her interest peaked even further. This "Rhonda" woman plagued her thoughts for the past few hours. Nami hesitantly asked about her.

"Who's Rhonda?"

As Nami expected, the older woman, seemed to shrug off her inquiry.

"Nami-Dear, she was just the maid for Luffy before you. That is all she was."

Nami shook her head. "Master-Luffy mentioned her too Madame-Lynda. I doubt she was just another maid."

Madame-Lynda sighed at the question.

"Nami-Dear, she was Luffy's personal maid for a long time. Nearing on a decade, however recently there was rumors… pertaining to the two of them… Now Nami-Dear I never put stock in gossip. In all my time I've been here I've seen a few dozen come and go. Now Rhonda was not the smartest of the lot. She was clumsy and reckless, I believe that the only reason she was not fired was due to Luffy practically being raised by the girl." She sighed heavily and looked down to the mahogany table.

Nami was speechless and still was curious. However, something still plagued her mind.

'Rumors?' Nami questioned herself. 'What kind of rumors between Master-Luffy and her?'

Nami shook her head and decided to press the subject. In order to learn from the poor woman's mistakes so Nami did make them herself.

"Rumors Madame-Lynda? What kind?"

"Well my darling, It was no secret that Rhonda was infatuated with our Young Master, She was often found by his side even when off her duties. She clung to him, despite being his senior near on seven years. Which begs the question my dear, how old are you my dear flower? You have the look of a young vibrant woman."

Nami just blushed at the compliment. And shook her head. "I'm twenty Madame-Lynda"

The older woman just stared at her in bewilderment, a look of confusion, realization and shock had hitten the older woman's face very abruptly. As she began to stumble out incoherently. Regaining her composure, the older gal went to speak. "Hmm, interesting. You are a year older than our Young Master, did you know that Nami-Dear?" The older woman asked with a coy but interested smile.

Nami shook her head no in response.

"No I didn't, but I just assumed he was around my age. I was kinda right… but… you said Rhonda was seven years older than Master-Luffy… and since he's a year younger than me. That would make him nineteen?"

Madame's chuckled at her. "Ha, yes my dear. Our Young Lord is ten and nine. What of it?"

Nami just shook her head. And began to put some pieces together. "Well you said that Rhonda was seven years older than Master-Luffy right?"

Madame-Lynda shook her head yes in response.

"Well, that would make Rhonda twenty six wouldn't it? She's a whole six years older than me?" Nami asked even more curious.

Madame-Lynda just smiled at her. "Yes that would, you are far younger than your recently fired counterpart. Not to mention you have appeared vastly smarter than she ever was…." the older woman trailed off with a humorous smile on her face.

"Well Madame-Lynda… Dragon did make me do a IQ test… I never got the point. Because it doesn't take a brain surgeon to clean a house…" Nami trailed off holding in some laughter.

Madame-Lynda however soon pressed for an answer with a question.

"And what did you score Nami-Dear?"

"Uhh, One ninety seven, I think… It might have been higher. I barely got to look at it, Dragon snatched it away from me."

Madame-Lynda just studied her face. Not saying a word. This went on for a few minutes. Until she spoke up. And said some honeyed words. That left Nami to be confused.

"My My, it appears Dragon has struck gold with this one." The older gal said with that same coy smile.

"Pardon?*

She chuckled and spoke up.

"Nami-Dear, you're **Young** , **Beautiful** , **Intelligent** , well kept, and well spoken. It seems to me you're being groomed for something Nami-Dear. And I think I know what for"

 _ **Nami was confused and still was. Then she heard a throttle of laughter belonging to a certain knucklehead. Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense**_.

X X X X

A/N: Dragon and Luffy…. Luffy just doesn't like his father due to reasons we'll explore later on.

What is Nami being groomed for? Is she even being groomed? Ask yourself this how much stock can we put into a decrepit old lady? I dunno that's up to you to decide, wisdom in age...

Other news. Birthday girl is getting an update I'm just busy. Lonely is getting an update too. In due time. Thanks for your reviews.

Read and Review -MapleJordan22


	4. Erratic Behavior

Chapter Four of Nami's Plunder: Erratic Behavior.

Summary:Nami finds out how endearing this job can be.

X X X X

The Young Master.

"Like Father Like Son I suppose" Grandma Lynda spoke at him. In that same mocking tone he had heard a million times before from her.

'Like father like son I suppose...' Luffy grit his teeth even harder when he reheard it in his head again. 'Nggh I'm not my damn dad!' Luffy thought very angrily. He was nothing like him! He went to grit his teeth, but it really hurt to do so. So he stopped and just continue to stare at his smirking grandma.

Luffy noticed his new maid Nami staring at him in the corner of his eye, he just went to ignore his new maid's stare, Luffy just shook his head and agreed to do it. He had too much respect for his grandma to just disrespect her.

"Fine" Luffy spoke, his voice sounding a mix of anger and bitterness. With that he stormed out of the room ignoring the both of them. He made a left turn and went to find the kitchen.

As he walked the anger inside him seemed to just go away, Luffy just sighed, if he was going to continue to be mad Grandma Lynda would only be right. The last thing he wanted was for her to be right, and that would only end in Grandma Lynda continuing to tease him about his dad.

Luffy suddenly stopped in place, taking a second to take a deep breath and letting himself relax. He also decided he wouldn't take it out on his new maid. Nami really seemed nice, although she wasn't Rhonda this Nami girl was way prettier than her. And that kinda made Luffy...happy? Luffy let out a laugh.

'Shishishi! I guess all that time around Rhonda and Sanji is wearing off on me!'

Luffy shook his head, what he did notice that Nami's skin was really soft, and she really smelled good. It was weird, Rhonda never smelled like that. Luffy kinda missed Rhonda already, Rhonda was really nice to him, and his dad should have at least let him know before he replaced her, so Luffy could have at least given her a goodbye present. But nope, Luffy just got a new maid out of thin air.

Luffy sighed, and resumed his walk to the kitchen.

Once Luffy got there it was just him in there. The stainless steel kitchen was really big. And since the tea was inside the fridge and Luffy wasn't aloud to be in the fridge it was going to be a fickle to make Tea, and Luffy would probably burn the kitchen down.he searched for the bell.

He found it resting near the microwave, Luffy picked it up And studied it. With a single ring the staff would come help. It would probably be Benjamin, since his stupid dad takes Sanji on his trips. It wasn't fair, Dragon hogged all the good meat and he left Luffy with Sanji's student. Well, Benjamin wasn't a bad cook but he definitely wasn't Sanji. His meat he cooked was the best.

Luffy placed it down and clanked it. Getting a "Ding" in response. Luffy walked to the counter and leaned on it, So as he began waiting for whoever was going to answer.

Not long after: a flamboyant voice which Luffy recognized, made itself known. "Ring~ Ring~ Did somebody call meeeee!" said the voice in the most cherish tone ever. Luffy smiled, recognizing that it was Benjamin who had answered.

Luffy turned around and began to scan the room to find wherever the voice was coming from. And out came Benjamin, holding a silver plate with an empty wine glass atop it in his right hand.

He was smiling, Benjamin was around Luffy's height, he had tan swarthy skin, a crazy fro of black hair atop his head. He had purple highlights. Benjamin wore black work pants, along with a white tucked in dress shirt. With a little red bow tie.

Luffy chuckled out loud. "Nice to see ya today Benji, I need something out the fridge" Luffy then smiled at him and gestured to the fridge with a code lock on it.

Benjamin just smirked at him. "Now luffy-sama, you damn well know I can't let you get into the fridge! If Dragon-sama found out, it'd be my sweet little behind getting the axe not yours, now you scamper off and wait for the midday meal. Shoo Shoo!"

With that Benjamin tried to get him to move by flapping his wrists and trying to shoo him off like he was a dog, Luffy frowned at this and grew a little irritated. He spoke up, trying to explain what the hell he was trying to do.

"Wait Benji, Grandma Lynda wants some Tea and I gotta get it for her…" Luffy finished with a smile.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so Luffy-sama! If Madame-Lynda asked for it why didn't you tell me? You know how that old bag of bones gets if she doesn't have anything sweet to rot those teeth of hers! HadaHadaHa!" Benjamin started laughing as he turned around to the fridge. Luffy burst out laughing too.

"Shishishi I know Benji! She gets pretty mean."

He seen Benji start inputting the pin to the fridge. However he stopped halfway and stared at him.

"Wait, shouldn't Rhonda be running back and forth for you? Where is that klutz? That crazy gal owes me some hair straightener!"

Luffy slightly frowned before responding.

"Oh, I guess.. My dad must have let her go."

Benjamin put his left hand up to heart, speaking in a sad tone. "I'm sorry to hear that Luffy-sama. She was practically a mother to you. You must be so heartbroken to see her go."

Luffy scratched his head and shrugged, not really having a strong feeling about it one way or another.

"I dunno I gu-"

"I for one Luffy-sama never believed those rumors between the two of you. She was just a woman doing her best. I can't fault her for that." Benjamin abruptly cut him off. As he turned back to the fridge lock.

Luffy frowned, and shook his head. Doing his best to ignore the anger and the slight guilt rising in his chest.

Benjamin continued to talk to him while doing the lock.

"Now Luffy-sama, was that lovely lady behind you when we arrived Rhonda's replacement? I must say Luffy-sama she has the most wonderful hair I have ever seen! I'd die to have that hair! You must get her stylists number! We must get in touch!"

Luffy shook his head and instantly forgot about the current troubles. "Huh, oh you mean Nami? Yeah that's my new maid, and I guess I can ask..." Luffy trailed off kinda embarrassed at asking Nami about her hair.

Benji suddenly turned around and smiled brightly at him. He quickly clapped his hands in excitement before speaking up. "Wonderful! Thank you oh so much Luffy-sama! As a special thank you from yours truly I'll throw some extra meat in for you in tonight's dinner!"

Luffy's mouth watered, and he began to unconsciously drool. "Eh!?! Extra Meat?!?!" Luffy shouted in awe. As meat grew in his eyelids.

Benji snapped him out of his craze by asking him another set of questions. "Now wait a moment Luffy-sama, if this Nami Gal is your new maid why isn't she fetching the refreshments? Seems a little fishy hmm?"

Luffy rapidly shook his head to get of this funk. And then stopped to think about it "I dunno, Grandma Lynda just wanted me to fetch it myself, Something about Nami being a lady or something like that. I swear she spends to much time listening to Sanji"

Benji scoffed at him. "Please don't insult Sanji-sama, he's the best teacher I could ask for! He maybe a tad overzealous with his chivalry but he truly is a good man!"

Luffy just chuckled at him. "No he's not Shishishi, he's totally a pervert!"

Benji shook his head. "I can't argue there… Hmph," then suddenly he snapped the unlock down and then the fridge opened.

Luffy jumped up and stretched his arms out. Luffy grabbed the door handle and swung the fridge open. He scanned the luxury fridge. His mouth watering as he seen the Meat, the hams. The sausage. The hamburger. However Benji slapped at his hands with a spatula. Causing Luffy to jump back.

Luffy fumed with sadness and anger as Benji grabbed the tea pitcher and poured three glasses of tall ice cold sweet tea.

He quickly set the glasses down on the silver plate on the counter and just as quickly shut the fridge.Luffy's heart shattered as benjamin quickly locked the fridge back up.

Benji just smirked at him, and Luffy responded with a huge frown. "Don't look at me like that Luffy-sama, these are your father's rules. Not mine"

Luffy sighed in defeat, and mumbled something under his breath. "I hate my father…" he spoke to himself in a pouty tone however much to Luffy's surprise, Benjamin heard him and spoke up in an amused tone.

"I know Luffy-sama, but feel free to take it up with the man upstairs"

With that, Luffy's resentment only grew.

X X X X

Nami,

"Shishishi!" a sudden jolt of laughter erupted out of nowhere, Nami jerked her head from the older lady, and turned her attention to the entrance to the room. Just now, Master-Luffy was arriving with a...butler?At his side. A blush grew on her cheeks as her attention turned back to Master-Luffy.

" ** _You're young, beautiful, and intelligent… It seems to me your being groomed for something Nami-Dear, and I think I know what for…"_**

What was this heat coming over her all of a sudden? It felt heavy. Her face was on fire. Nami couldn't breathe very well, she felt as if she was having a panic attack. Now embarrassment came over her as she began breathing as if she was having an asthma attack. The wheezing sounded so horrible! Ugh! Nami just wanted to die! Madame-Lynda turned to face her and musely smiled at her.

"Are you okay Nami-Dear?" Madame-Lynda asked, in that sweet voice.

Nami turned to face her, cheeks on fire and breathing problems aloud, and let out a pathetic response. "I-I'm Fine!"

Madame-Lynda just chuckled softly at her. "My my Nami-Dear, it seems you have grown quite flustered...It wouldn't be our Young Master who has you in this funk...No?" The older woman finished with a devious smile.

Nami held in sounds of embarrassment. The older woman was absolutely torturing her! The Revelation was still hitting her as the small silver platter was softly set against the table. She seen the butler quickly leave after patting the shoulder of her...betrothed? Nami studied the younger man as he took his seat, noticing how Master-Luffy's tight shirt hugged his lean chest. How casually his strawhat hung off his neck. His little scar under his left eye, how cheery he looked. Nami wondered where that brooding person from earlier went. Now she was met with the same person from this morning, the person who drooled on her because he was just tired.

Luffy smiled brightly at her, the anger from earlier was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes widened as somehow his smile grew even wider as he picked up a glass of tea and slowly presented it for her. He had his eyes closed and had a genuine smile plastered all for her.

Master-Luffy began chuckling, as he made fun of her current predicament.

"Shishishi, here's something you can drink Nami. You sound like need it!"

At this Nami abruptly cleared her throat, and scoffed a bit. Ignoring the overwhelming spot of red that had lit across her cheeks. Nami, still wheezing a bit graciously took the glass.

"U-Uh, thank you Master-Luffy. I guess my throat was kind of dry…" Nami finished with some nervous laughing, it sounded vain and drawn out. Nevertheless she returned the smile, giving Master-Luffy a warm smile.

Master-Luffy just chuckled at her. "No problem Nami, that tea me and Benji made should make it better" he spoke, as he raised his glass of sweet tea and took a long swig of it. Nami studied him, watching him gulp down the sweet lemon tea, the movements of his throat. As Master-Luffy eagerly gulped down a large portion of his drink. He soon took his last sip. Making an exaggeration of removing the liquid from his lips.

"Aah, that was pretty good!"

Madame-Lynda just chuckled softly and took her glass as well. "I hope so boy, would you have your poor grandma drinking runt water hmm?" the old woman chuckled a bit before taking a small sip. It lasted but a moment before she turned to Nami and eyed her.

"My dear flower you have not taken a sip of your tea, is it not to your liking? Well you wouldn't know since you hardly touched it."

Nami frowned at the cheeky comment, and went to taste the beverage. As she began to drink the refreshment. Nami studied the taste, she was met with an great flavor of lemon tea. It was sweet as it went over her taste buds. Nami gulped a large portion of hers down as well, savoring the sweet liquid as she ingested it. Before Nami could savor it she slammed the empty glass down and wiped her mouth off. Making a sound just like her younger companion.

"Ahh" Nami spoke to no one in particular, blinking a few times before coming back to reality. totally spacing out from the two of her companions. A blush grew on her face as Nami noticed both of them were staring at her.

Nami coughed a second and put her right hand over her mouth, embarrassed at the sight. She spoke up in a embarrassed playful tone. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just kinda...thirsty…" she finished with more nervous laughter.

Madame-Lynda just smiled at her and Master-Luffy just eyed her, with a hint of a grin on his face. It was with this time he went to speak in that cheery tone Nami had already grown accustomed to. He turned his attention to Madame-Lynda and spoke up, that smile reappeared. Which to Nami was strange, Madame-Lynda had really gotten Master-Luffy going earlier, yet here he was. Smiling brightly and in such a good mood despite the older woman's blatant scolding.

'Is he really that forgiving?' Nami questioned herself, Nami had a blank face as she watched him. Was her "betrothed" really that nice and kind.

Before Nami could ponder on the thought Madame-Lynda had asked her a question. Unfortunately for Nami she had not heard it.

"Nami-Dear," Grandma Lynda asked. In a concerned tone.

Nami turned her attention to her weathered companion. "Forgive me Madame-Lynda, I'm just daydreaming… what was it again" Nami replied, as she stared at her.

Madame-Lynda softly smile at her. "My dear flower, I was just telling our Young Master what we were talking about"

Nami's eyes widened at the possibility of what she was referring to, a sentence from earlier popped into her brain. 'You're young, beautiful, and intelligent…' Nami panicked a bit. But not before putting on a poker face.

"Oh!" Nami spoke with a fake smile. And turned her attention to Master-Luffy. "We were just talking about where I grew up and stuff…" Nami then feigned a small giggle before speaking up. "It was really kinda boring Master-Luffy you really wouldn't want to know…"

Master-Luffy just smiled at her. "Yeah that does sound kinda boring Shishishi!"

Nami silently breathed a breath of relief. Absolutely relieved that he bought it.

Madame-Lynda scoffed, and immediately Nami's heart picked up at that. And her attention turned towards the older woman, Nami noticed a small smile on her wrinkled face. Madame-Lynda then scooted her wooden chair back and slowly stood up.

Master-Luffy then went to stand but Madame-Lynda shook her head at him and Master-Luffy slowly sat down a look of concern popped up on his face.

"Grandma where you going?"

Madame-Lynda smiled at him. "Luffy, I'm going to check up on something's that need to be attended to" Madame-Lynda slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his right shoulder. "You my dear boy just sit and chat with your new acquaintance," Madame-Lynda shot her a quick glance before turning her attention back to Master-Luffy and smiled at him. Continuing to speak in that coy cunning tone. "After all… it'd be terribly confusing if you didn't get to know your **_betrothed_** "

Nami's eyes widened even further, she brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her slack jawed gaze. Her cheeks lit up again in a red tint, as Nami watched the scene unfold. Master-Luffy soon grew a confused look upon his face and asked a single question.

"Huh, my what?"

Madame-Lynda soon erupted in laughter as she picked up her cane and began her trek, ignoring Luffy's questions.

Nami could only watch as a petrified mouse as the older woman left. It lasted until Madame-Lynda left her view. Nami then turned her attention to the younger person in the room. As their gaze met instantaneously, Nami stared at him in bewilderment.

He suddenly spoke up, and Nami's heart sank at the question.

"Nami, what does betrothed mean?"

Nami sighed in embarrassment, she absolutely had no idea what the hell her boss was planning.

X X X X

A/N: Poor Nami, She just can't seem to catch a break! XD

Also, I just put chapters two and three together. It was nerve-racking to have that short of a chapter.

Anyways, If you have any questions or concerns feel free to Review or PM me, and I'll do my best to answer your questions!

And last but not least...

Read and Review - Maplejordan22


	5. Growing Pains

Chapter Five of Nami's Plunder: Growing Pains

Chapter Summary: Nami endures the pressure. And Madame-Lynda has a chat with a certain someone.

A/N: See Below:

X X X X

The Young Maiden.

"Nami, what does betrothed mean?" her young master asked her, in a tone which held no malice. Only confusion and disbelief. Nami stared at him, having no visible emotions other than confusion...well she had a bright blush across her face.

Nami on the other hand was a mess. The orangette was struggling with coming to terms with the impromptu proposal. It had left her in this state of embarrassment, spurred by the fact, Nami in the back of her mind was surprisingly ok...with it. Which left her confused, why was she so ok with this? Why was she just accepting whatever her boss was planning for Nami and his son?

Her eyes never left the man's scarred face. Master-Luffy...was handsome….he was rich…. Nami wanted to shake her head at herself for letting such petty things control her judgement. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter the cost was she truly ok with signing herself away for some daddy's boy with an inheritance to boot?

She wanted to scoff, and berate her stupid conscious. But yet the deal was surprisingly appealing. The orangette wouldn't have to work a day in her life if she just said yes. Master-Luffy was handsome, he seemed kind, and he just seemed silly. Nami suddenly deviously smiled, she could control him…Nami's grin grew for a bit second. All the ways she could profit off this was amounting in her head. Her slack jawed gaze only grew. Suddenly, her young master suddenly got Nami out of her imagination. By snapping his fingers at her.

*Snap *Snap

"Hey Nami, are you just gonna stare at me? Cause I still don't know what that means." Master-Luffy asked, in that same nonchalant tone she had grown used to in this short time.

The orangette was still embarrassed at this, and looked to avoid his gaze. Nami could say she was confident about this whole betrothed situation. But truly she wasn't. Nami knew she was a beautiful woman, and she definitely knew that. Her mother taught her, it was fine if it was a man's world. As long she could be a woman in it. However, as Nami played strings and conned overzealous perverts out of money and then dashing off before doing anything with them.

You see Nami knew that she wouldn't be doing anything with them and to her pretending to like someone was no big deal. However what truly frightened her was real genuine emotions, she had no idea how love worked, Nami had no idea how relationships worked. She was just so used to pretending to like someone, and then leaving when they tried something.

This however, was way different. This was a possible marriage, and the orangette couldn't even fathom that. Let alone be in a relationship with anybody. Yet here her "betrothed" was, a goofy smile present. No distasteful intentions present. He was Just being himself.

Nami shook her head to get the heavy thoughts running amok out of her head,m. they were making her head hurt.

The Orangette sighed before speaking up to the curious soul directly in front of her.

"Master-Luffy," she coughed to clear her throat. "Uh, when two people are betrothed it means they are engaged. And usually when two people are engaged they tend to get married…" Nami trailed off, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the young master's looks in their entirety, and that was with the bright pink blush that had grown quite large and was still plastered ear to ear on her face.

In the corner of her eyes she just seen Master-Luffy continue to stare at her. Nami became rather uneasy, she had absolutely no idea what Master-Luffy would now do, now that he was armed with the knowledge that the two of them were...engaged? The orangette scoffed at this. It seemed so foreign to her. How could this even happen? Would she even let it happen?

But Before Nami could ponder even more on her predicament, Master-Luffy spoke only a few words, which caused Nami to be even more confused.

"Oh, uh...that's cool I guess..." Master-Luffy replied trailing off in a confused bored tone.

Nami just didn't know how to respond to that. From Nami's explanation, how did he get "Cool" from that. She didn't beat around the bush and try to mislead him. He got the straight truth from Nami. And yet, despite then unwavering truth. He thought getting married to the help was cool. Nami just smiled, she was being way to hard on herself. She was definitely more than the help.

Nami turned and just stared in bewilderment at his young face. She was confused. Master-Luffy thought it was cool he was possibly getting married to her. The only way this could make sense was if he just didn't know the full implications of marriage, and usually that was with someone who you were in a lengthy Relationship with. Yet Luffy was ok with it… marriage to a complete stranger. Nami could only ask herself. 'Geez, how weird can this guy get?'

"So uh, Nami, Who does your hair?" Master-Luffy out of nowhere asked sheepishly, a small smile appeared on his face. It didn't come off as anything but weird curiosity. So Nami decided she'd indulge the young master in something so trivial.

"Hmm, I do. I've been growing out my hair since I was eighteen…So about two years now." Nami replied. Even though it was about something so insignificant as her hair care. The tone she used was the same as the young master's, littered with minor stutters and sheepishness.

"Yeah, Benji wanted to know… he said he'd give me extra meat if I asked. So I guess I gotta let him know now."

Nami was confused. Who was Benji? Was he benjamin? Was he the guy Madame-Lynda spoke about earlier when she told Master-Luffy to go make and fetch the tea? He was probably that Butler that strutted in here with Master-Luffy. To get clarification Nami had to ask, after all why would a stranger care that much about her hair?

"Is Benji that Butler you came in here with earlier? "

"Shishishi, Yeah that's Benji! he wanted to know about your hair!"

"Hmm" Nami said curiously. "Why does he care about my haircut that much?" she continued, Nami was very interested in whomever this was probing about her hair.

"Oh! He said something about wanting to meet your hairdresser! Benji said he absolutely needs hair like yours! So that's why he wanted me to ask you" Master-Luffy spoke in a childish uncaring tone.

To Nami it made some sense to why the butler with highlights in his hair was inquiring about her luscious locks., but she didn't want to imply things. The last thing she wanted to be was rude. Nami was only ever mean to people who deserved it, and her taking it out on some flamboyant okama boy was not her intention.

Still, after that the two of them sat in silence.However, it was not for the lack of trying on Master-Luffy's part. Master-Luffy would try and speak to her. yet it was becoming extremely difficult for the two of them to hold a conversation. Nami was just not familiar with the things he did, Master-Luffy would bring up his interests, Nami wanted to pry into her potential bethrothes past. But she was slowly figuring out that he was a terrible storyteller. Master-Luffy would often stutter out of confusion, not out of embarrassment like she had been doing the last thirty minutes or so. Master-Luffy just couldn't remember crucial details. And that's what made it hard for her to try and pry into his past.

The two weren't staring directly at each other. But every now and then, Master-Luffy's antics would warrant a little peak at him. And usually his little antics would make her lightly giggle. But only for a moment, as Master-Luffy would jerk his head at any noise that would emit from the orangette. Nami sighed, this was useless. If Madame-Lynda wanted her to get to know Master-Luffy it wasn't really working. However, it had just occurred to the orangette that maybe Madame-Lynda was talking about something else. So Nami decided to infer about something, something that had been still troubling her, even after Madame-Lynda's explanation of her.

The girl who worked before Nami, Rhonda. from what Nami had gathered so far is that the lady had been fired over rumors pertaining to the two of them, them two being Master-Luffy and Rhonda herself. Now Nami did not want to assume, but it obviously had to have been something overly serious, as why would something as fishwife gossip cause someone to lose their means of making a living?

And if so why was Nami herself being groomed for something like a betrothal, when she just met the twerp this morning.?

Nami sighed, and decided to ask Master-Luffy. Maybe he'd be able to shine some insight on this whole Rhonda situation.

"Pardon me for asking Master-Luffy," Nami spoke, in a sweet naive tone. It was on purpose. She'd be trying to coax information outta him. With that Master-Luffy turned and looked directly at her. A look of confusion present, like always it seemed.

"Yah Nami, what's up?" Master-Luffy Responded in the most care free tone in the world.

Deciding now or never, The Orangette asked the most daring question she could think of.

"Who's Rhonda?"

X X X X

The Frail Housekeep.

The frail woman in her sixties walked to the back, it had been such a long day. Now the moon was casting over the sky and it was time for everyone to go home. Well, most of them. Lynda had to report in to Dragon, and let the master know of how the estate ran for the day. It had been an amusing day to say the least. A smile had lit across the older woman's face for most of the day. A young flower had entered the garden, and almost immediately that young flower had become quickly accustomed to the workings of Dragon's estate. The old woman had decided herself that she had better take the girl under her wing.

Though, it was interesting. The young flower with the name Nami had grown quite used to the young master's antics quite quickly. Instead of that foolish girl Rhonda, who had obviously fallen head over heels for the boy. The young flower had a back bone, and when they were hip and hip throughout the day Nami would correct the young master rather roughly. Berating him whenever he had faulted and made careless. Often correcting him with harsh yelling and hits atop the head. Opposed to Rhonda, who often coddled the boy whenever he messed up.

The old woman chuckled softly at that, though she couldn't say she recognized it immediately, Lynda knew she saw the beginning of something, something as innocent as young love. It was presumptuous to say the least. But in all her years, she had quite the knack to recognize how her fellow people acted that certain way. After all she was a young buxom woman herself.

With her walking stick she slowly crept through the halls of the estate. He told Bones making the sounds of wheezing and cracking. She had to make her way to the office, where Dragon had his business done when he wasn't at the corporate building downtown. Lynda had a cellphone, but she would not waste her minutes. If she could run dragon's bills up instead of her own, that was fine by her. Eventually, she reached his office, slowly she pushed open the door and went to take a seat in the cool room. Hoisting herself up on his velvet rolling chair.

Lynda put her cane to the side and grabbed the telephone present on dragon's desk. She slowly input the number in.

She waited while it rang, growing ever more impatient as it rang on.

*Ring

*Ring

*Ring

*Ring

Finally after a few rings a disgruntled voice answered, and Lynda was all too familiar with it.

"Hello" the raspy irritated voice answered back.

Lynda chuckled softly before answering.

"My my Dragon, do you need a sip of water before we continue? Perhaps some Ale to lighten the mood?" Lynda responded in a coy, cunning tone.

As she expected dragon scoffed before he spoke up to voice his displeased attitude.

"Enough of your lip you old bat, I presume you called me this late give me the report of the estate today?"

Lynda laughed, she loved getting him riled up.

"Of course Dragon, since I'm calling you, you can infer that the estate didn't burn down."

"Another one of your cheeky comments Lynda, and I'm leaving the heat off"

Lynda chuckled

"Anyways Dragon, the estate ran smoothly today. The Boy Benjamin is an excellent chef in his own right. The mid-day meal was fantastic, as was the dinner. You have quite the back up staff on hand if I say so myself.

She could feel dragon smile through the phone. As if he was most pleased. "That's very good to hear Lynda, I was afraid the kitchen would fall apart without the presence of Sanji or Makino. Taking your word it seems as if they excelled without supervision. I'll have to look into that when I comeback in a fortnight."

"Gone so long Dragon? I'm afraid I might grow to miss you"

Dragon scoffed at this. "No you won't, I bet you have all the joy in the world ruling the estate through my son."

Madame-Lynda just chuckled again. "You're boy is not a fool Dragon, he's a well spoken young man. Which reminds me, why didn't you inform me on on Rhonda's sudden departure? Some of the staff are restless, a few have come to me with complaints of unprofessionalism. They feel if a well tenured servant like Rhonda can get fired over something so miniscule as gossip. How secure is their work?"

For or a moment, dragon said no words that she could hear. Maybe a faint whisper, but nothing more than that. However after a few seconds. She heard it. Raw anger, which dragon had grown known for.

"The insolent woman Rhonda, Tsch. I couldn't stomach those foul rumors any longer. For a year I ignored them, I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I put my trust in her. Yet the girl not only took advantage of that, no she exploited it. When I hired her I gave her an opportunity. The girl was nothing before me and my company. Yet she wasted it. The girl made my son into a weak willed fool. Should the girl be pregnant…" Dragon then muttered off harsh incoherent threats and rude remarks.

Lynda just shook her head, and did her best to ignore them.

"Still, what do you want me to tell the rest of the staff. I presume if another impromptu firing occurs we might have some trouble on our hands."

"You shall do nothing, when I return I shall put down the rest of this worrisome scoundrel talk. They have nothing to fear. I had to make an example out of the girl, no longer shall I let these and any future disgusting rumors linger in my household. I shall be more swift and thorough in clipping them root and stem." Dragon finished abruptly before continue "anymore questions Lynda"

Lynda just smirked.

"The Girl"

Dragon immediately responded.

"What Girl" in a tone he rarely used. Feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb Dragon, Rhonda's replacement."

"Ahh, yes. Nami her name was. What about her?"

Lynda was growing tired of this, and chose to be direct.

"The Girl, you're grooming her to be Luffy's wife aren't you"

For a moment Dragon had no words for her. But after a few more the Quippy dragon returned.

"You presume too much you old bat. Perhaps did you once think I was grooming her to replace you? You are getting up there in age."

Lynda just laughed at that.

"Ha Ha, of course I did Dragon. But why would you waste a smart girl like that when she could be so much more? No, I know you I practically raised you boy. You're playing the long game. You have no heir after Luffy. God's know why you've turned down the Nefertari's betrothal countless times. So why the orange haired girl with a high IQ?"

Dragon scoffed hard that. "You think I would let them usurp my company from under my own two feet?! They want a matrilineal marriage between Luffy and the girl. As if I'd let them. With the orange haired girl it be my blood running the company me and my father built. Not someone else but It'd be my line. That's why I've refused them time and time again."

"Luffy would be happy Cobra's girl, they've gotten along very well in the past, surely you've noticed this. Wouldn't it be more in your sense to betroth the boy to someone of his status? Not a commoner?" Lynda asked, a little ashamed. Cause truly she liked the young flower. With the right grooming she had the potential turn into the tallest flower and most beautiful flower in the garden.

"The boy's happiness is none of my concern, furthermore it should be none of yours either. I need an heir after Luffy, this Nami should suffice. The girl is brilliant and beautiful. She should make a fine wife to the boy. Not that it matters if she does or not. Because what I want is what I get. I went out of my way to find a suitable person that I thought was worthy of my son. Hopefully she has a backbone and steers the boy onto the righteous path he was meant to be on. Not plunder him on to a path that foolish girl Rhonda had him on. Now good day"

With that Lynda heard him slam down the phone and she heard nothing but the beeping of a dead line.

Lynda sighed, and grew to be worried for the girl. hopefully the orangette would be prepared for whatever was in store for her. Or else it would be Nami's Plunder.

X X X X

A/N:Dun Dun Dun! The plot thickens! Madame-Lynda is so fun to write. Dragon is too, he's arrogant and pretty mean. I want to write a POV with him, but that might give away too much. Cause, show don't tell. :)

Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter! like always if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me or Review! - MapleJordan22


	6. Bedtime Stories

Nami's Plunder Chapter Six: Bedtime Stories.

Chapter Summary: As the clock strikes midnight...

X X X X

The Young Maiden:

The orangette of twenty stared at the rest of the staff, they were set to leave, as a matter of fact many had already departed, a few stragglers remained, however they were on the way out. Which left the orangette very envious, because Nami was supposed to stay another hour to tend to the knucklehead she called her betrothed. Nami sighed, it didn't matter. Nothing was set in stone. She had a say if they were truly to marry one another didn't she?

Before Nami could dwell on it some more she arose from the bottom of the stairs and went in search of Master-Luffy, he was bound to be somewhere. The last time she saw him was near the kitchen. And that was near twenty minutes ago. As the orangette learned, Master-Luffy had the mannerisms of a small child, and Nami had to correct him many times throughout the day, many times she just clocked him over the head. Nami stopped and giggled at that.

It was hilarious, all the other staff members looked petrified at her whenever she corrected him, and a few of them fainted. None of them laughed though which Nami thought was just too funny. Regardless, she went to find him, Nami checked everywhere she thought he'd be, first she checked the dining hall. As the orangette had observed at the dinner table, her betrothed was a glutton. Master-Luffy scarfed down anything that was brought to him. It was quite the comedic scene to watch, as the flamboyant butler struggled to keep up with Master-Luffy's appetite.

As she arrived the orangette was met with an empty dining hall, the table was completely cleaned of all the food and dinner utensils, She sighed and began her search for him elsewhere. Nami then checked the "Meeting Room" that's what she had decided to call it anyways, as Nami, Madame-Lynda and Master-Luffy had many talks in here earlier today. Nami sighed again as she reached the room and found it empty, scanning the small room in its entirety.

'Where the hell is that idiot?'

Nami circled her way back to the entrance of the house, as she walked she noticed how eerie it had became. It was well lit going into the evening hours, now as the orangette walked through the lavish mansion it was as if she walking through an ancient crypt getting ready to grave rob. The lighting had dimmed and the air felt...cold.

Nami did her best to ignore the sudden shift in mood and finally arrived at the entrance to the mansion. However, as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs Nami was met with the sight of her weathered companion. The smaller woman's stature you could barely make out as she very slowly crept down the stairs.

"Madame-Lynda!" Nami called out, as she waved the frail housekeep down.

Madame-Lynda looked up from the stairs and the orangette was soon met with a soft smile as the older gal spoke up in a tiring voice.

"Oh, Hello Nami-Dear. I half expected you to be with our Young Master, not down here running about" the older woman finished, as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait, you're expecting me to be with him, For What?" Nami asked, most confused.

The older woman chuckled before speaking up, making Nami nervous on top of things.

"Ha, Well my young dear, **_For Consummation,_** of course." Madame-Lynda finished, with a twisted coy smile.

Nami's eyes widened and her heart sank, her face rose in heat at the very cheeky comment. Well the orangette hoped it was a jape.

 ** _'What the hell is she talking about_**!!'

Nami looked away from her older companion. The orangette muttered off obscenities. That very notion of...that made the orangette very uncomfortable and petrified with...embarrassment.

"I Didnb" Nami tried to retort, but nothing but a incoherent mess just jumbled out the orangette's mouth.

Madame-Lynda quickly hushed her, sparing her from further embarrassment.

"Hmm, it's alright Nami-Dear I was just joking. But if you're looking to find our Young Master, you shall find him in his room. Now Nami-Dear, I shall take my leave for the day. It is getting quite late." Madame-Lynda finished, and then began her retreat. As she walked past the orangette she stopped.

Nami looked to the frail woman at her side. Nami noticed she had a smile on her wrinkled face. This smile felt…accepting. Like the "Grandma" was welcoming Nami into something as if the older woman was bestowing the orangette with a Blessing.

The older woman reached out and toched her, Nami just stared at her, as she felt the soft wrinkled skin of the older woman.

The frail housekeep said a few words. In a sweet voice filled with overtones of acceptance.

"It was lovely meeting you today, Nami-Dear."

Nami said nothing as the older woman let go, Nami stared at the older woman as she finally left. Not once did the grandma look back. As the door closed behind her.

Nami continued to stare at the door, she felt a feeling of reassurance creep over her. As she finally turned and started walking up the stairs to her betrothed's room.

X

Nami reached out and knocked on his door mirroring the events of this morning all too similarly.

 **Knock Knock Knock***

"Master-Luffy! Open Up! It's Nami!"

Nami huffed as she retracted her hand. She heard the bed squeak as she waited.

A second or two passed as suddenly the door whammed open, the orangette was let a second of time to prepare as Luffy quickly yanked her forward very roughly. Master-Luffy very quickly shut the door as she moved forward in the pitch black room.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL!" Nami shouted as she landed on his bare chest. But was shushed **_as Luffy promptly picked her up bridal style_**. he started moving towards his bed Which made Nami shriek inside, as she remembered what Madame-Lynda said not a few minutes earlier.

' _Well my young dear, For Consummation, of course.'_

' ** _Oh No Not That! But I don't want to be a mother yet!!'_**

Nami began to desperately try to wiggle and worm her way out of his arms, and nearly succeeded but Master-Luffy just gripped her tighter in response. Once they reached his bed Master-Luffy gently put her down on the king sized mattress. But Nami was not let a second of freedom as Luffy crawled over her on the bed.

Petrified with fear she stared at her betrothed. Though she couldn't quite see him. Nami could feel his cold breath. Luffy then suddenly yanked her forward again and Nami winced at the roughness. Luffy quickly wrapped both of his arms around the orangette. And just as they were earlier in the day. They were knit and knit. Nami locked into a bear hug.

Nami blushed as she felt him push directly into her skin once again. She winced as she felt his lips unconsciously nuzzle farther into her neck.

"I'm cold Nami~" her betrothed spoke directly into her skin. Which made Nami shiver. Goosebumps and all as Luffy nuzzled hard against her collar bone.

"Master-Luffy~ please get off my neck~" Nami spoke in the most pathetic voice imaginable. She wanted to die after hearing how...suggestive it sounded. All she got in response was the shaking of his head as he nuzzled against her once again.

"I'm Glad you're hear Nami, it'd be really cold without you. Shishishi" Luffy snickered at her, well into her skin. and Nami winced as she was hit with saliva and the vibrations of his mouth.

Nami sighed and just accepted whatever this was. She'd be able to go home in an hour. That's if she didnt fall asleep in his arms, and as the heat picked up between the two. Nami had to admit that the opportunity was looking more and more enticing as the seconds dragged on with her in his arms.

As time passed, and Nami "cuddled" with Luffy, all of today's events played back into her head, it was a blur but...Nami really had fun today, which in itself was ridiculous to say. Could you have fun at work? She scoffed and smiled as the memories flooded back to her. apparently you could as Nami learned

Flashback*

"Shishishi! C'mon Nami! We're gonna fingerpaint!" Master-Luffy said nonchalantly as grabbed her wrist and proceeded to go in a full on sprint.

Nami unexpectedly caught off guard as Luffy grabbed her and dragged her along.

"Hey! Wait you idiot I have heels on!"

She buckered as she too started running. As the two ran the rest of the help watched, Master-Luffy was laughing and snickering, and Nami was berating him.

"Hey! My feet hurt! Let Me Walk!" The Orangette practically begged.

"Shishishi we're almost there Nami! The storage is in the dining room!" Master-Luffy replied, not a care in the world as he did.

All the while unbeknownst to the two a "grandmother" had a small smile on her face as she watched the two.

Once the two of them reached the dining room, Master-Luffy let go of her hand and left the orangette in a state of mild distress as he reached the storage closet.

Nami felt like her lungs were on fire, as she leaned her palms to rest against the edge of the mahogany table. She watched her betrothed with scorn as he began taking out various things. Nami assumed they were meant for the upkeep of the estate. Ladders, step stools and other various equipment. Until finally Luffy pulled out three pales of what Nami assumed was paint, He quickly carried it back.

"Look Nami! I got em!" Luffy said as he picked up the pails and lifted them up to show her. They looked pretty heavy, yet as he walked back Luffy was swinging them back and forth with ease. 'I guess he's pretty strong after all' Soon enough, Luffy brought them to her and set them down. He brought ran back to the storage closet and bringing back a stand for paper. While said drawing paper was right next to it.

Luffy was extremely happy, he had everything assembled.

"Shishishi, Whatcha should we draw Nami!"

Nami shook her head and frowned at him. Her chest hurt from all that running."Why don't you draw by yourself. Like I want to get my outfit all stained up from your paint."

"C'mon Nami~ please~ It won't be any Fun If I paint by myself!" Master-Luffy just whined at her in response.

Nami put her hands under her arms and protest and turned her head away. Not even acknowledging it.

"Hmph"

As she ignored him, or did her best to try for the next few moments as Nami heard the creaking of a pale which had gotten her attention. Suddenly without warning, she felt Luffy grab her wrist.

"Huh"

Nami turned her head to see what the hell her betrothed had in store for her. But she gasped as Luffy jerked her hand forward. Immediately she tried to pull back, but Luffy's strength was too much for the Orangette and she shrieked when her hand was dunked into the pale of blue colored paint.

"You Idiot! I said I didn't want to get dirty!"

"Shishishi! It's just paint Nami"

Nami had anger continue to swell inside her as she stared at the snickering idiot.

With her free hand not covered in colorful liquid she brought it down against the side of his head.

Bonk!*

With her rather hard hit Luffy ended up on the floor holding his head.

"Ow Nami…" Master-Luffy tried his puppy dog routine with his shrill voice but Nami wasn't having none of it.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT THAT HARLOT RHONDA I'M NOT GONNA BABY YOU! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN! HOW MANY TIMES DID I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DON'T WANT TO PAINT! NOW MY HAND IS ALL DIRTY!"

Nami continued to berate her betrothed. But as she stopped and huffed and puffed she heard him mutter something which pissed her off.

"Stupid maid I'm gonna have you fired…" Luffy trailed off in a whiny whisper as he held his hand.

Without giving him time to react Nami with her paint covered hand leaned down and grabbed his left ear with her nails and yelled at him. Bringing him to his feet as she did so. Blue paint dripping down on his shirt from her hand. Him screaming in agony as he arose.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHO ARE YOU GONNA HAVE FIRED?" Nami said in a berating tone.

"Uh No one! I promise! Ow Nami that hurts!" Luffy pleaded with the orangette.

Nami squeezed his ear even harder in response. Which made him squeal again.

"OW Nami~ I'm sorry!"

Nami let him go and Luffy immediately clutched his ear.

"Good you better be sorry! I'm your betrothed! Not just your Maid! So you're stuck with me!"

Luffy sighed and shook his head.

"Geez you're mean."

Now that did bring a smile to her face and Nami giggled at that. He had no idea.

X

Nami smiled at that again. They did fingerpaint after that little incident. Nami drew a tangerine tree in a field with the beautiful sun shining down on it, and Luffy...well you could call it a boat if you looked at it from a certain angle.

Before she could think more on the day she felt Luffy stir against her.

Nami looked down to his wild black hair, it was faintly still moving.

"Can't sleep huh?" Nami asked with a sigh.

Luffy sighed too and pulled himself back from her neck.

She couldn't see his face. But Nami knew she was staring directly at him.

"It's cold still" Luffy replied as he suddenly gripped the orangette even tighter.

Nami winced as she was brought centimeters from his mouth. And the last thing she wanted to do was get into another incdent like this morning... Nami ignored the heat rising in her face. As the memory of that particular incident replayed in her head.

 ** _'This Idiot took my first kiss, Well...I did give it to him...But he shouldn't have been so pervy, he should have just told me to cuddle with him! Not to Sleep with Him!He owes me Berries for that...and whatever that harlot taught him obviously didn't payoff because it was like kissing a fish with this lout'_**

"Turn off the AC if you're still cold" was Nami's reply as she tried to wiggle for some room.

Luffy just grunted and let his grip remain firm.

Nami sighed again. As the two exchanged breathes centimeters apart from each other.

She was still curious about a few things. And since they were going to be sleeping in a few moments it wouldn't matter if she got the questions over and done with already. As they needed to be answered. Nami was going to ask them eventually.

"Do you know what love is" Nami asked with a gulp. Having not gotten an answer earlier during their talk about the harlot maid before her.

Luffy immediately replied, with no hesitation present in his voice.

"Yeah"

Nami wanted to breath a sigh of relief. Like she was glad that he knew what the two of them might be getting into with this stop gap betrothal. But the sigh never came, no doubt Rhonda whispered tales of love into her betrothed's ear. Of how he was to save her and become her husband.

' ** _Well too bad for you Harlot! Luffy's going to be my Husband! and I'm going to be rich!'_**

Nami had another question for her betrothed, and this one was as daring as the one she had just asked.

"Did you love her" Nami asked, the question hung off her tongue. she needed to know. Just so it was out with the old and in with the new.

There was silence in their air, it hung there for a very uncomfortable amount of time before her betrothed finally spoke up.

"I don't think so, you told me she took advantage of me. So I don't think I loved her. I didn't want to do any of things she did with me."

Nami digested and thought on his answer. It was a no but...it felt contrived. She wasn't satisfied with it...but the orangette decided to leave it alone.

Nami had a final question for her betrothed that was a few centimeters away for her, and at the core of it, this question mattered the most. Nami felt like she needed closure. As all the orangette could think of today was... ironically the rest of her life if she went through with the planned engagement.

"If we get married...and that's a huge if Luffy...do you think you could grow to love me?" Nami asked, her throat was dry as the last bits of this heavy question left her mouth. She could feel her chest start to throb with...emptiness. Nami longed for the question to be answered as she waited in agony and in silence.

She could hear his breaths slow down, a part of her hoped he had gone to sleep. So Nami would be spared the embarrassment of the question if Luffy refused to answer it, or just ignored it. Finally he answered, and she felt her heart stop as he spoke in a bored voice.

"I dunno I just met you Nami" he said in a plain, bored, voice.

Nami slowly smiled and let off a faint giggle at that. She did just meet him. What did she expect? Nami didn't even know why she was asking these questions...she was just curious and nothing more right? like his answers even mattered to her. Well apparently they did as she was still pondering on them minutes after her betrothed gave his weak dodgey responses.

But after much silence, the orangette felt her heart pang with happiness...as her betrothed said his final words of the night.

"But…you seem pretty cool...So I'll guess we'll see"

End of Act One.

X X X X

A/N:Wow. I'm in love with this ending for the act and the chapter!

Anywho, You may have noticed I skipped a certain conversation between Luffy and Nami pertaining a certain maid. That was on purpose to build up suspense! We'll see that eventually. But not now, as certain themes and tones are attached to that particular chapter and conversation. We'll see it eventually just not yet.

Sorry for the late update! I'll try and have another chapter out soon! But no promises!

As always, if you have any comments or concerns please feel free to PM me or Leave a Review!

Until Next Time - MapleJordan22


	7. Time after Time

Nami's Plunder: Beginning of Act two.

Chapter Seven. Time after Time.

Chapter Summary:Same Sh*t Different day.

X X X X

The Young Maiden.

"Nami~ please stay with me~ Please! It's cold~" her betrothed Luffy whined at her.

The orangette of twenty looked down on him and scoffed, and then berated him. They had been through this too many times before.

"Turn off your Damn Air Conditioning if you're cold!" Nami yelled at him. It was night time and Nami had fulfilled her hour behind requisite. And now the orangette was longing to get home after another day of frivolous...shenanigans.

"Nami~ Your sister can come here~ why do you have to go home!" Luffy asked her. And honestly Nami hated how stupid he sounded some times. And she was supposed to be this goofball wife someday.

She sighed and turned to the door, as Nami started to walk she heard the bed squeak as Luffy rose to his feet.

Nami sighed and prepared for the attack. She knew what was coming, despite her best efforts at trying to gain footing upon him.

A smile came on her face as Luffy promptly grabbed her and picked her up. Nami was accustomed to his antics by now. And to say Luffy was a little overprotective of her was an understatement.Though Nami hit him and harshly corrected him with all mistakes he made, Luffy really seemed to like her company and time after time when other staff came to his defense. Luffy quickly corrected them and told them he deserved the hits and punishment. Which to Nami was weird but she let it happen after all, if they were going to be husband and wife it'd make sense for Luffy to take his wife's side in everything. But It been a week and a half since she had started working here...and since she learned that she'd be his wife...well nothing was set in stone.

"You do this every day Luffy, my sister just wants me home." Nami told him, as Luffy soon plopped her down on the bed.

Luffy ignored her and crawled over, she winced as his heavy frame came over her. For maybe a fraction of a second before resuming his spot next to her. Soon enough, Nami could see his stupid grinning face staring at her. And Nami wanted nothing more to hit him.

"You're lucky I don't punch you." Nami said, as she turned to lay the other way. So she wouldn't have to face him.

Her betrothed spoke up, and feigned fear with his puppy dog routine she usually didn't tolerate. But Nami had to admit he was a little cute at the moment. So the orangette decided she'd indulge him for just the moment. Little did Nami know if she knew where this would lead she wouldn't have indulged him at all. Nami grunted as she felt his hands wrap around her stomach and Luffy leaned into the crook of her neck. Nami winced as she felt his chin start to nuzzle into her neck. Soon enough he spoke up in that same puppy dog voice she hated.

"But why Nami~ I'm just cold. You're gonna be my wife one day, your sister can't keep wanting you to come home then."

The orangette was baffled at the gall of her betrothed. She really wanted to clock him over the head for saying something so cheeky and stupid,but when she tried to move to do so Luffy held her in place and prevented any repercussions.

"Nggh, just because you have me stuck right now doesn't mean I won't eventually hit you."

"that's fine Nami." Luffy said as he snicker into her neck. "Shishishi, at least you're still here."

"Idiot" Nami muttered to herself, as a small smile grew on her face.

The two of them layed like that for quite a while, Nami didn't close her eyes because she had promised her older sister Nojiko that she'd be home today. Luffy had gotten so attached to Nami in the short amount of time that he practically had her living here.

Which to Nami was just fine, being his maid barely constituted as work, sure she cleaned up after him but Nami figured out a few days into working for him, rather working for his father that she was here for…well…Nami blushed at the implications of it. Two reasons really, the long con was...Nami eventually would be his wife. And well there was that. And Nami tried not to dwell on it. But if she had a ring slapped on her finger tomorrow and she was married to this gullible...stupid...idiotic...Kind…Nice...Silly..Handsome...person she wouldn't mind it…

The second reason and in her opinion the...more obscure reason in her opinion was...company...and well much to the embarrassment of Nami, you could say all kinds of things about the **_implications_** of that. After all...she was a woman, and Nami was no slouch in the looks department, Dragon had a rather long discussion with her about said _implications_. He probably didn't have this talk with the harlot maid before her, but no doubt the reason why Nami herself had gotten the talk probably had something to do with the idea that Nami would be Luffy's wife. After all...Luffy needed children...

Nami's face slowly lit up with heat as she imagined her and Luffy's eventual babies. She wanted to ignore the boiling heat in her face and did her best to do so.

The orangette finally decided to leave, now that her future husband was snoring, she slowly undid the blankets and then slowly undid his arms. Trying her hardest to ignore the possibility of him stirring awake, because odds are, Nami would end up right back where she started. It took a while to navigate so Luffy wouldn't stir awake and prevent her from leaving, but she managed at the snail's pace. As after finally much struggle the orangette got to her feet and pumped her fist up in the air in triumph.

"Yes!" Nami celebrated as she pumped her fist in the air. Albeit very quietly, as she did not want to wake him back up.

Nami then turned her attention to the snoring doofus she called her betrothed. Her heart panged with sadness as Luffy suddenly shivered and twitched with coldness. Nami felt bad for leaving him...but quickly dismissed that and turned to leave. But stopped in her place as she heard the chattering of his teeth.

"Chzzhchzz" the sound of his teeth clattering against one another made Nami's ears hurt and her contempt only grew as she looked back to her husband to be with comedic anger.

' _Ugh, don't you go playing on my soft heart you idiot! I told you not to leave your air conditioning on at Full Blast! This is your fault!_ ' The orangette comedically berated her idiot betrothed with scorn.

Feeling sorry for the idiot, Nami kneeled down and grabbed the pillow she had just used a moment or two earlier. She fluffed it up and slowly, at a snail's pace. Put it between his arms, almost on instinct. Her betrothed clamped down on it like a vice. Which nearly gave the orangette a heart attack

"ahh!" Nami shouted. And jumped back just a bit. But Luffy only slight stirred, much to Nami's relief

"Jeez you're an idiot Luffy…" Nami muttered to herself, before leaning forward and finally grabbing the edge of his blankets and covering him with them. Slowly letting them get pulled over his shoulders to cover him completely.

Nami pulled back and admired her handy work. While that pillow was not herself, it'd make a better substitute than nothing. Nami mused as she smiled at the now more relaxed and warm version of her future husband.

'There, you're warm now...be happy I even did that.' Nami thought to herself before she turned back around. She took a step or two forward before she completely stopped in place. Nami wanted to go for the door but something stopped her. It was her heart, much to Nojiko's disbelief Nami did have one, and it panged with affection and the need for something the orangette had denied herself her entire life up until just a week and a half ago

And Nami found herself wanting to clock herself over the head for the sappiness that it was going to make her endure. She sighed at what it boiled down to. Nami at the end of the day was still a woman.

Nami shook her head and slowly turned back around and rolled her eyes before muttering to herself "Oda I hate myself sometimes…"

The orangette trailed off and slowly took a step forward, and then slowly started leaning towards her sleeping betrothed. Why she was doing it, she didn't want to admit. But regardless, She allowed herself to close her eyes for but a moment or two as she slowly pressed her lips against his soft right cheek. Nami stayed there for maybe four to five seconds before finally pulling back just an inch away from his soft cheek

'"I'll be back in the morning... ** _O-Okay Luffy?_** " Nami said in a soft voice as she pulled back and smiled at the sleeping man. Before finally turning back and walking towards the door and finally leaving.

X

Nami sighed as she fumbled with her keys to her house. Well, it was her mother's. Now she shared it with her sister after her momma passed. And the two had been living here since. It was a nice house, modeled after a modern home in Japan. With a vast pond in the back and everything. Nami liked it, she assumed Nojiko did too. How their mother acquired it she never told us, but Nami assumed her mother had her ways.

' _Ugh, stupid dark. I told Nojiko to leave the damn porch light on...she needs to leave a light on... otherwise someone might come in and rob us'_ Nami thought as she took her keys and continued to fumble with them.

Before she could continue, Nami heard a faint clicking of a light switch inside of the house and on came the porch light. And slowly the door unlocked and slowly pulled back open.

"Oh hey little sister" the voice of her sister emitted from inside the door. Nojiko was rubbing her left eye. She finally stopped before flashing her a devious smile. "How was your husband tonight? Do I have any nieces or nephews on the way?" Nojiko said with a boot of laughter as she brought Nami into a quick hug.

Nami rolled her eyes at her cheeky sister's comment, as the sisters shared a hug after not seeing each other for about two days. Nami was here the other morning, but sparingly as they hadn't even caught a glimpse of one another. Anyways, Nojiko had teased her to no end after Nami had spilled the beans about her betrothal to Luffy. Much to Nami's dismay.

Nami pulled back but was still in a hug with her blue haired sibling. Nami frowned and playfully scoffed at her sister before going to speak. "He's my betrothed Nojiko, Not my husband. And I assure you sister, the last thing he's thinking about is putting babies inside me."

Her sister chuckled before slapping her back. "Well forgive me for not believing you. But in an outfit like that little sister I find it hard to believe you. Have you seen a mirror lately?"

Nami's blush of embarrassment started as she looked to her feet. She shook her head as she studied the maid outfit that clung to her body. It did show everything off...and it looked absolutely cute on her. But it was skin tight and flaunted too much sometimes. But contrary to popular belief, just because Nami wore this outfit, didn't mean she became the town tart.

So she looked back and just chuckled at her sister again. Deciding to embrace that role for just a second.

"Well could you blame him in this outfit?" Nami said with a smirk as she retracted herself and practically strutted to the couch to rest. But not before finishing. "Maybe sometime in the future, But not today or tomorrow or the next day." Nami said in her teasing tone as she left her flabbergasted sister to stumble and trip on her next cheeky response.

And Nami chuckled aloud as her sister stared back at her, still remaining at the door.

"Shut that door, you'll let flies in"

X

"So how was hubby today?" Her cheeky sister teased again, as she rested her back on the brown loveseat next to the couch.

Nami lifted her forearm from her face, that was covering her eyes and turned her attention towards her blue haired sibling. She had a smile on, and still had that beautiful haircut her mother used to wear.

Nami mused as she chuckled again.

"Today was fine, didn't have to break any nails cleaning up after him. And he was actually kind of...romantic"

"Oh?" Nojiko asked with curiosity present in her speech before continuing. "how so?"

"Well for one, he didn't steal from my dinner plate today. So that was good"

"That's it?"

"what were you expecting?"

"Well when you first came back after being gone for like five days you came back with tales of marriage and babies. Now it's like he's a totally different person to you."

Nami chuckled at the staring bluenette _.'Boy…who does Nojiko think Luffy is? Prince Charming?'_ Nami cackled hard at that thought. Causing her older sister to frown.

"What's so funny?" Nojiko pressed her for some answers. Slight bitterness in her voice.

"It's nothing honestly" Nami said with a sigh, and that was truthfully.

"You can tell me"

Nami frowned and then sighed.

"Luffy's...not what you think he is. He's not romantic in the slightest. He's not trying to swoon me with his wealth. Luffy's not trying to show off. He's just being himself...and that's what I like about him. He's silly...nice...kind…funny...he's just himself. That's what it boils down to, and that's why I sorta... kinda...like him...He's not some rich snarky punk. Luffy's just himself." Nami said with a sigh, as if admitting her feelings was supposed to be some grand spectical, and all that came with admitting she sorta liked her betrothed was just less of a burden and they were supposed to be fiance's.

"So…" Nojiko said with a slight exaggeration of a trail off. "When's the wedding?" She then chuckled at her.

Nami smiled and turned her attention back up at the ceiling. "Well me and Luffy are betrothed to one another not engaged. And I know that doesn't make sense so let me explain it. It's kinda like a trial period. When you're betrothed to someone, It kinda means you're to marry someone one day. That's obvious. But he's not my fiance yet. Because a betrothal usually happens to young kids when their young and can't get married yet. So...I couldn't even tell you when this farce of a wedding will happen. Even if it happens. Because there's always the chance my snarky ass boss will hate me and cancel our betrothal."

Nami finished with a sigh. She liked Luffy. He was fun to be around even if this marriage didn't get it's feet off the ground. She didn't want their new found friendship to be ruined. Because even though how vain it sounded. Nami could see a lot of profit coming her way from being having a rich cuddle buddy. She could charge him cuddle time and how long she cuddled with him. And make money off him that way.

Nami could also charge him taxes and fees. The orangette could pamper herself to all of the luxuries of being rich without even marrying him. But...she wanted the power not just being a step below a high class courtesan. That's why Nami...on the low of course...wanted this betrothal to move forward. That and Luffy wasn't that bad of a person if she was being honest.

"Why is that" her sister asked finally, after a huge uncomfortable silence swept over the room and stayed there for longer than the younger sibling would have liked

Nami sighed before she spoke up, she usually wasn't mean. But this called for it. As Nami was furious that a girl could even do this to somebody they practically raised.

With a malice filled tone Nami explained why somebody could ruin for her chance at potential happiness and wealth. A higher chance of the latter because...well the orangette would rather do all her crying in a Bugatti than her beat up station wagon.

" ** _Because of the harlot of a maid before me"_**

X X X X

A/N:I love building that conversation up, But you can't see it just yet!

Regardless, this chapter felt like filler, but it's not...because... ** _show don't tell…_**

Here's a small hint...Nami's acting different around Luffy. I wonder why?

That cheek kiss was so sappy. But I loved writing it. Anyways Nami's acting a little greedy XD but can you blame her? She's tired of being broke.

I might change my writing style up to accommodate more thoughts into it. Like this _'I wonder if I should change it up or not'_ in my opinion it gives the character more life. but feels like handholding if it's over used

Thank you for anyone who left a review or followed! it motivates me to write! As Always, if you have any comments or concerns don't forget to leave a review or shoot me a PM.

Until Next Time -MapleJordanVienteDos

 ** _P.S #ZEUSFORNAKAMA._**


	8. A Seemingly Minscule Bump In The Road

Nami's Plunder: Chapter Eight

A Seemingly Minuscule Bump In The Road.

Chapter Summary: When a new development occurs, it's as if you hit a bump in the road, you have to adjust. So that's exactly what Nami does.

A/N: Mini Fun Fact, one of my favorite things to do when writing is to come up with character names for Point of Views. They're dope and give little hints about the characters. But...I digress, onto the chapter

X X X X

The Young Maiden/The Sister in-law.

"Why?" Nojiko asked, with a sheepish voice present. "What did she do?"

Nami sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"She's the maid before me… and well.. she's kind of a tramp..."

Nojiko's eyes widened and her nose wrinkled in disgust as the conversation continued.

X X X X

The Young Maiden.

Nami huffed and sighed as she took a step into the laundry room of her house. It was about ten minutes into midnight and she had to get to work in about ten hours. Her off day was tomorrow, it was obscene to know she'd get one every two weeks. Well Nami did sign the contract, however if the Orangette had known how...demanding the job had been, Nami would have negotiated more days off...because her betrothed was a handful and then some Nami had to admit.

She had on just some shorts and a black wife beater. Nami pondered on the term wife again for what felt the millionth time this week.

'Wife Beater...Yikes Don't jinx it Nami…' Nami chuckled to herself before throwing in her town tart uniform to the washer. It was also known as her maid uniform. Nami just called it that because how revealing it was, and it always made her thighs and legs breezy with cold air. It was terrible how cold she got while wearing that revealing thing. Nami also hated the sexual implications that were associated with it. Henceforth, the orangette dubbed it, the town tart uniform. Cheeky? yes….hilarious? You bet your behind it was.

Nami sighed with a small smile once again as she measured the laundry detergent in a cup. And then proceeded to pour the soap in. Which reminded her, She had done Luffy's laundry a few times, then Nami got sick and tired of that redundant activity so the orangette then proceeded to beat it into her betrothed how to do his own laundry. That was a disaster the first time, the number of hits he got for making her clean up that laundry room and then reteaching him how to load the clothes in the washer. Sure fixed his inability to do laundry. Much to her betrothed's dismay because of the large bumps and welts on that were on his head. But even having said that, his happiness when he did finally something on his own was amazing.

'Shishishi! Look Nami! The clothes are all done!'

Nami rolled her eyes and then smiled at that sappy memory. Luffy was a goofball with a soft heart. 'Easy to control and manipulate…' Nami shook her head in slight scorn at the comment. Luffy didn't deserve that. But...even having said that Nami could spend money better than he could...and besides. Like her mother always said, behind every strong man...there's an even stronger woman.

Nami shook her head and ignored the impromptu blush rising in heat on her cheeks. Like she even wanted to get married to him... right?

Nami chuckled and shut the washer before finally marching to the couch to wait for the wash cycle to beep. Nami kicked her feet up and slowly drifted towards her inner peace.

X

The sly orangette of twenty snuck into her betrotheds room, she had left her house a while ago after swearing a vow of abstinence for her sister. THAT was an embarrassing conversation. Apparently that cheeky comment Nami made about "Not Blaming Him for trying to have babies" was too much for her sister. And Nami had to swear that she would "abstain from any and all baby making activities." Until she was married to the sleeping lout ten feet ahead of her.

That was such an embarrassing thing to say, all the while her cheeky sister recorded it for "evidence"

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes as she crept to her betrothed who was sleeping like a bear. He was clutching the makeshift Nami for dear life. Nami smiled and rolled her eyes again. She called it a makeshift Nami Because it wasn't the real thing. And well...Luffy had a habit of squeezing her like she was dying when the two of them played cuddle buddy.

She snickered at the cheeky comment, Nami was on a role recently.

Regardless, before Nami could laugh at her own jokes she sauntered over to the lazy lout sleeping at eleven in the morning.

Nami cleared her throat, and slowly leaned into his ear and just as she was about to wake him up. He suddenly out of nowhere wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotcha Nami!" Luffy said outta nowhere as as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nami shrieked and tried to pull back but she was dragged to the mattress and bear hugged.

"EHH?!"

"Shishishi, I missed you Nami! And don't you ever leave again! It's cold!"

Nami sighed and slowly started to recover from her panic attack as her future husband nuzzled into her skin,

"Hmph" Nami said as she turned around. "I didn't know you were that clingy" Nami finished with a teasing tone as she backed up into him. Nami kinda liked that Luffy was overprotective of her. Besides the extra job security. It was nice for her because...well...Nami had to admit he was a little cute every now and then.

"Nami~ you're like a heater and it's cold! Of course I'm clingy!"

Nami rolled her eyes, her betrothed was dense as a rock despite how much her harlot counterpart taught him.

"You realize how much you owe me right?"

He just scoffed at what she said.

"You're just greedy Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes. "You're the one who's rich. Can you blame me?"

"I thought you liked cuddling with me!" the voice of her future husband had sounded so heartbroken. Much to the disbelief of the orangette.

Nami suddenly hated that blush that started to suddenly creep in her face. She turned back around and faced the stupid idiot who had a face of disbelief currently plastered on.

"I SAID IT WAS NICE ONE TIME!" Nami yelled at him and berated the fool. "IF YOU WOULD TURN YOUR DAMN AIR OFF MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T NEED A CUDDLE BUDDY!"

Nami huffed and puffed as she calmed down. She wasn't mad...she was just embarrassed. Well she was mad because she was embarrassed.

Suddenly, Nami winced again as she was pulled into a tight hug again.

"But Nami~" her betrothed whined "I like you as a cuddle buddy. You smell nice, and your skin is really soft."

Nami's face burned with embarrassment and she pushed the idiot off of her. Slowly gathering her berrings to stand. She ignored the snickering idiot.

"No more cuddling for you." Nami said sternly as she put her foot down. Putting her arms together and closing her eyes as she said it. All the while ignoring the crimson colored stripe across her face.

"Shishishi Okay Nami!"

Nami smiled and opened her eyes. She stared down at the still snickering idiot. She rolled her eyes. He was a terrible liar.

X

Nami sat down at the meeting table, she was due to meet with Madame-Lynda about an impromptu visiter That would show up at the estate. Her betrothed was sitting next to her, Luffy had taken to sitting next to her instead of across from her. But she didn't want to dote on how often they were practically hip and hip throughout the day. You could think they were pea's in a pod with the time they spent together.

Luffy slumped his head against the wooden table. And Nami rolled her eyes at the whine she knew was coming.

"Nami~ I'm bored! Let's do something else!"

Nami scoffed at him and slumped back in her chair.

"Madame-Lynda wants to talk to you about somebody coming to the estate. It's your job to greet your guests-"

Luffy cut her off. "I don't want to greet anybody! Being important is boring. Why can't we just have grandma do it."

Nami sighed and slowly sat up. She hated his idiot logic sometimes.

"Because of you idiot, if you're not going to greet your guests it's obvious that you don't respect them. And when you don't respect your guests it's harder on you to be liked. When you're not liked it's harder for you to do business."

Luffy groaned and sat up. He had a ready scowl for her. And Nami wanted nothing more to punch it off his face.

"Well no one likes my dad, and he still has a business."

Her eyes widened at the meager comment. It was such a simple retort yet it just shut down her reason for greeting, it was like her idiot betrothed put no thought into it.

"Well…" Nami trailed off again. "I can't speak for everyone. It's just a rule of thumb. It just helps to be nice."

Luffy scoffed at her. And looked back up at her. "you're gonna be my wife. Why can't you greet people."

Nami ignored the heat rising in her face and just shook her head.

"Because, it's your company doofus. I can't run it for you. You're eventually gonna have to do things on your own. I can't hold your hand even if I'm your wife."

"But if you're my wife you're supposed to be there for me aren't you? So you can't just greet the stupid guests, you talk better than I do."

Nami sighed and shook her head, the words wife and husband were thrown around lightly….Nami didn't know if she was supposed to be mad about that…Nami cleared her throat and continued to kill time. Teaching her future husband to be responsible was an endeavor that she was not going to look forward too. Years of being babied by that Harlot had rendered him incapable of doing simple things. It was up to Nami to straighten him out. And she had to smile at that. As she opened her eyes to stare at her broody future husband. Who had a little cute frown on his face.

Nami rolled her eyes and chuckled, she loved work.

X

Madame-Lynda entered the room, it was like watching a piece of history as she we walked with her cane. In the week and a half that had passed since the Orangette had began to work here, it seemed to Nami that the woman had taken a leave of absence from her and her betrothed's presence, Nami had rarely seen her outta these discussions, and when she did see her. She felt the older woman's eyes burn on her. It was apparent to the rest of the staff that Nami was...the beginning of change.

Benjamin the okama Butler. Had informed her that the rest of the staff had practically alienated her, he only didn't because he didn't gossip like a fishwife. But...Nami had bribed him with hair straightener. Regardless, Madame-Lynda was the head honcho regarding the direct link to Dragon. If you had any problems you went to her, at a glance it seemed like Nami was being groomed to replace Madame-Lynda, and Nami didn't blame them for thinking that.

They didn't know that Nami was practically being groomed to be Luffy's wife. So Nami didn't resent the rest of the staff for the backlash. To them, their trusted supervisor who had built relationships with them was being replaced with a younger counterpart. Nami didn't blame them for being angry.

Before Nami could ponder on the rest of the constant frivolous worries. Madame-Lynda cleared her throat.

The frail housekeep stood up and stared down at them, even with her walking cane resting below the palm of her left hand, the older woman demanded respect. And Nami did, she respected her with no question. She had did her years on this Earth, and was an elder. A small coy smile was present upon her withered, splotched, face. Yet,even with all that the woman emitted kindness, it was like you could tell the older woman anything and she'd listen...for better...or worse.

"Well, it's good to see you two today. Nami-Dear" Madame-Lynda shot her a small smile. Which Nami returned.

"And….Master-Luffy…" Madame-Lynda spoke as she turned her attention to her betrothed. Who currently was slumped against the mahogany colored table. It was evident that he was restless, as all he could muster for a reply for the elderly woman was a groan, Madame-Lynda chuckled and slowly took her seat.

Nami scooted her chair closer towards the table, while her idiot betrothed continued to slack off. Nami rolled her eyes and slowly spoke up.

"Luffy, if you don't wake up I'm going to ring your head like a bell" the Orangette practically growled at her husband to be. And almost like a snap of fingers her betrothed immediately shot up and turned his attention to her.

A scowl soon appeared ear to ear upon his face. The look of bewilderment Nami received didn't confuse her, Luffy pouted if he didn't get his way. Although...Nami had to admit that her idiot betrothed was a... _little_ cute when he didn't get his way and recently...the Orangette had…*Uhm* encouraged maybe a _few_ tantrums from him.

But still, Nami frowned at the death glare and slowly raised her fist, getting ready to strike the idiot. Luffy's face suddenly turned white and he immediately looked away and pouted.

"Meanie…" Nami heard him pout faintly, however, she heard the small giggles emit from the other side of the table. And that's what caught her attention.

X

The Frail Housekeep/The Young Maiden

"I'm sure you're well aware of The Nefertari's Luffy" the older woman asked, as she took a long sip of her sweet tea that the flamboyant butler had prepared her and her two... lovebirds.

She eyed the both of them as she turned their conversation out, it was obvious that feelings were in the air for these two. The young flower had complained to her that Luffy had...well the older woman rolled her eyes at the…"complaint" It was...an in a few words to describe it. "Eccentric Cuddling." the withered woman just chuckled when the boy's betrothed had come to her office with ruffled bed head hair and Rosy red cheeks. Still, Lynda never saw her "Grandson" happier.

The Young Master was delighted with the young maiden around him, Luffy was never the one to have a glum attitude for more than a few minutes at a time. However comparing how he is now with his betrothed Nami, to how he was before her and after her, it was like day and night. The girls wrists were practically red because how much Luffy had clung onto her and dragged her along on his little...episodes. it was apparent that Luffy was... extremely happy with her. The older woman at a glance saw friendship emit from the two. And from the looks of it, if you stared hard enough you were bound to see something else so naive and innocent. Something that was rooting deep into both of their...hearts.

It was Young Love, although young love in a way was naive and often was a fleeting occurrence, and only time would tell if it would blossom into something more.

"Who" Nami asked her betrothed, she had never heard of them, and looked to him for answers.

Luffy snorted at her and spoke in that nonchalant tone she had grown accustomed to "My dad talks about them a lot. I think the guy's name is snake or something. I dunno." He snickered before continuing. "But Vivi used to come over when I was little and stuff. kinda still does, but I haven't seen her in awhile."

'Vivi…' The Orangette thought to herself 'That sounds like a woman's name.'

"Soooo...this Vivi," Nami asked slyly, the Orangette hoped no curiosity would be evident in her voice. "Is she your friend?"

Luffy replied with a smile. "Yeah, Vivi and I used to hang out a lot when we were kids. Snake would bring her over and we'd play and stuff. My dad has a picture of me and her in his office if you wanna see her, But she came over a lot more when we got older though…" her betrothed frowned for maybe a fraction of a second before he continued. "Then she stopped coming over and I haven't seen her for awhile."

Nami stared at the now saddened young master. It was apparent that this girl was his best friend at one point, and then her boss Dragon shut off visits with her...which seemed strange, why would you do that, what harm would come out of letting your son see her? Unless...No, that couldn't be it...could it? Was Nami his only betrothed? Was there other prospects for the nose picking buffoon to the right of her?

"Luffy" Nami suddenly asked with nervousness present in her speech, but an eye roll came as she seen the gold digging still happening. 'Jeez, No hand holding for you buster brown ' Slowly, her betrothed retracted his gold digging pickaxe and looked directly at her and shook his shoulders.

"Huh" Luffy asked nonchalantly, as a small smile came on upon his face.

Nami blushed at the smile, and almost immediately shook it away. The Orangette sighed and looked down and then back at him before asking the question.

"Is this Vivi girl rich Luffy?"

"Yeah, Snake owns a bunch of gas in a desert somewhere so Vivi has a bunch of money, My dad said probably just as much as we do, probably even more." Luffy finished nonchalantly once again, it was like he didn't even care.

Nami looked down at her two hands, and began to twirl as the heat came to her cheeks. If this Vivi girl was his betrothed before….Nami shook her head at that, Nami was his betrothed, the pride swelling in her chest from THAT had her wanting to hit herself

It was only Madame-Lynda's voice withered, tattered voice that managed to snap Nami outta this mini funk she was in.

"Nami-Dear" Madame-Lynda's voice called out to her, as she stared at her palms.

Nami's eyes went to the withered woman, as her ancient wise voice filled her ears, Nami stared back at her now, her mind was somewhere else though, as she faintly heard the verbal exchange between her husband to be and Madame-Lynda.

"Do you remember The Nefertari's Luffy"

"Duh"

"Hadhadhada! Wonderful my dear boy, since your all dressed you can greet her."

Nami's mind snapped out of it as the last words left her "Mentor's" lips.

The Orangette interjected herself into the conversation as she cut of her foolish betrothed.

"Why~" her betrothed tried to pout, but Nami ignored him as she went to speak to Madame-Lynda.

"Wait who's coming here?" Nami asked as her heart started to beat erratically. She gulped as Madame-Lynda gave her a small smile.

"Good question Nami-Dear, Nefertari Vivi is, her father is under the weather and as such couldn't make it. But his daughter volunteered in his place. But alas, it's more of a social visit more so than an official one."

"Aww, Snake's sick?" Her betrothed whined in the corner of her right eye,

Madame-Lynda chuckled at him, her dry and withered voice made it seem like the laugh was humorless.

"Master-Luffy, I do know you have trouble remembering names, but Nefertari Cobra's name is not snake." Madame-Lynda continued to chuckled as Luffy pouted in response.

"I knew that…."

Nami rolled her eyes at the pouting idiot, she was going to have to hit him later for "Snake" what if Nami had called him that by accident? She'd look like such an idiot. Well...Cobra wasn't coming today, his daughter was...now all The Orangette would have to do now was prepare. Maybe Nami could put on something more regal... she'd would be Luffy's future wife after all...the last thing Nami wanted was to have some important future business partner see her in help attire, so naturally Nami was interested and perked up to ask the next question.

"Madame-Lynda," Nami asked to get the older woman's attention. Who was still chuckling on at Luffy's antics.

The older woman eventually stopped, and stared back at her with that famous coy smile present upon her withered lips.

"Yes Nami-Dear"

Nami gulped at the question, but she shook those nerves away and spoke up.

"When is she coming here…"

"Another good question Nami-Dear," Madame-Lynda replied, as she went to look at her watch.

That coy smile was the last thing she saw before the world seemed to freeze.

"She should be arriving here right now"

X X X X

A/N:Should I change this story's title to Nami can't catch a break? XD

Anyways, Sorry for the late update, being one day late is not a sin, but... nevertheless I need to work on my consistency, somedays I write a lot. Somedays I don't write at all. So I'm working on it. Good writing is a marathon, not a race.

Anyways, Lonely, the story who's comma is intentionally placed there will be getting an update soon. Like this week soon. But we'll see how quickly that will come through. Farmer's daughter will too. And maybe a One-Shot will come through. I'm just getting out of this slump I was in creatively. So everything is getting worked on.

As always if you have any comments or concerns leave a review or Shoot me a PM and if not thanks for reading :)

Until Next Time - MapleJordanVienteDōs


	9. Plotting

Nami's Plunder: Chapter Nine.

Plots and Plots

Chapter Summary: When a new guest is bound for the estate so Nami has to gather her wits all the while plotting is abound for their union.

A/N: Just a heads up...I ship LuVi (Luffy X Vivi) just a teeny, tiny, little bit. don't worry tho. luNa is the OTP

X

There once was a little girl and a boy, they both came from very wealthy families; the boy's name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he was the heir to Revolutionary Industries, a company well renowned for their vast wealth and their revolutionary products go figure, as well as their influence, that spanned entire fields of work and labor. With a single command, entire work forces would cease operation if need be because that was the power of the one man behind the company, he is an well endowed leader with three decades under his belt, Monkey D. Dragon was a cold and endearing man, as well as respected, some say the reason for his company's success was due to him and him alone. His father may have planted the initial seeds, but he built it to what it was.

The little girl's name was Nefertari Vivi, she was the sole heir of the Nefertari Family, after her mother died. Her father, Nefertari Cobra, would father no other children and leave her as the sole heir. The Nefertari's could thank their wealth to originating from royalty, the Nefertari Family were an ancient bloodline and were descended from nobility dating back thousands of years, even reigning as Kings and Queens once upon a time. Nowadays, their source of wealth came from the large amounts of oil they control and continue to export to foreign countries, making them extremely wealthy as a result.

Nefertari Cobra was a man of conviction, he preferred to listen rather than speak, and surely he wasn't as rash as he once was. After his wife passed away due to illness, family became everything to him. Seeing as his daughter was the last of a bloodline that stretched back thousands of years Cobra was determined to make it continue, and he could see no better option then the line of Monkey D.

Monkey D. Dragon was a longtime friend of his, he could recall when both of them, Cobra and Dragon were young heirs and no betrotheds in sight. He often smiled back at the minute time period, Cobra eventually was betrothed off, while his Monkey D. Counterpart wasn't. He got to choose freely. In some ways Cobra envied his close friend. Marrying for love was an ideal concept he had wanted for himself, and surely he wanted it for his daughter too. However, as he grew frail by the years and his daughter grew into young adulthood, the idea of ignoring the ever so lingering problem became unfathomable to himself.

Nefertari Cobra could not ignore father time more so than he already had, he felt as if his time was nearing an end. The burden of knowing this should be his to bear, he shouldn't have to force his daughter's hand. But father time trumped all, and truly his little princess would be married off whether she or himself wanted it or not.

Dragon's son was named Monkey D. Luffy, a boy of nineteen that in Cobra's opinion was not very bright, potential was there for the boy. He was and still is a prodigy in some aspects of life, what that boy really needed in Cobra's opinion was a good strong woman to stand behind him and push him in the right direction. And Cobra thought his daughter fit that bill personally.

X

Dragon/Cobra

-Sometime Ago-

Dragon sat back in his rolling chair, the room had became muggy. Mainly due to the ample amount of cigar smoke that currently was enveloping the room.

In front of him sat his close associate Nefertari Cobra, his income and wealth was from natural resources such as oil. Nefertari Energy was a company that went back at least a hundred and fifty years and his line of history expanded well past his own. All in all dragon could say that the man sitting across from himself was a dear friend and dragon would always take his friends counsel.

That's why this particular discussion had dragged on as long as it did, Cobra had come to "Bargain" What his old friend really wanted to do was usurp his heirs, friend or no friend. The line of Monkey D. Was definitely not ending with his abnormal son Monkey D. Luffy.

He took the cigar out of his mouth as he slowly rose from his spot and sighed. Dragon extinguished the cigar into the ashtray and looked his aging companion in the eyes. Seeing the almost pleading desperate look on his wrinkling face.

"Cobra, take no offense when I say that…." Dragon slowly tapered off to get a feel of how Cobra would respond. He seemed disgruntled at the opening statement which dragon had expected. He slowly began to finish, in the same tone Dragon had used for things that needed to be said when people didn't want to hear it. Dull.

"Personally I could find a better betrothal for my son. Your daughter Vivi is lovely, and although Luffy's happiness is not a prerequisite for a betrothal. I am aware that our two children would no doubt end up happy together, and therefore your offer is enticing in that regard." Cobra smiled warmly at him for that, Dragon noted subtly as he continued.

"Truthfully as the boy's father I do want the best for him no matter how hard I am on him. That's just how us Father's are. Luffy and your daughter are most certainly the greatest of friends just as you and I were as young adults, and I would like nothing more to make our friendship continue on as a symbol through our children." Slowly dragon walked over two his window that overlooked the lawn, he stared out at the luscious green field as he gave his old friend time to digest what he had said. Dragon overheard grunts as a reached over to the scotch he had left on the window counter. He poured himself a small glass before slowly returning to his seat at his desk.

Dragon had a chance to gaze his friends face and saw a disgruntled look, as if he was anticipating the bad news that was apparent to occur.

"Cobra, it's business at the end of the day. Friendship and business do not mix, that's why it pains me to decline. I would have no heir after Luffy. A matrilineal marriage between the two would leave my line with nothing, and I simply can't have that." Dragon finished, as he brought the scotch up to his lips.

Cobra smiled at that, he closed his eyes and chuckled. It was a laugh of disappointment, and realization, his little girl was not getting betrothed today, and Cobra definitely knew his daughter would interpret that as good news. Even if it was with the childhood friend she begged to see on occasions.

Cobra stared at his long time friend who had that solemn look on his face. It was stuck to his scarred up face like a magnet on metal. Nefertari Cobra slowly stood up and smiled one more time before he went to leave. Knowing at the end of the day his friend would find no other offer as good as his. His family and line were set for generations to come, Dragon knew that and Cobra knew that. The elephant in the room was stubbornness that they were both known for in their old ages.

"I hope you reconsider, my terms still stand." Cobra spoke up, with a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as he eventually turned away and started to leave.

The frown of dragon remained as he eventually went to speak, the subtle disappointment was evident in the way he spoke up.

"Perhaps I shall Reconsider…" Dragon spoke to himself, as the door to office slowly shut behind his old friend.

"Perhaps I shall…"

X X X X

The Young Maiden.

"Right Now-" Madame Lynda finished with a coy smile.

As the last of the sentence left the older woman's mouth. The orangette froze in in her spot, time felt like it went a molasses pace. She could feel her joints and veins start to jitter and throb as time caught up to her, and the realization hit her like a truck.

Nami shot up and grabbed her future husband by the arm and yanked him up. Causing him to grunt as she practically yanked his arm out of his socket.

"OW NAMI WHAT THE HELL!" Luffy shouted in response as he was brought to his feet causing quite the comotion.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Nami shouted at him her teeth turning to razors and a scowl that would kill appeared on her face, all the while ignoring the chuckling from across the table.

Immediately Luffy shut his trap and did nothing but frown. He said nothing as he stared at her.

Nami continued to huff and puff as she pondered on what to do, first of all jeez, she needed to get out of this outfit! Nami was going to be luffy's wife! She didn't need to see a potential business partner seeing her like this!

"Luffy," Nami said with a now calm and collected tone as she gathered her wits. "do you have any dresses or stuff like that f-for me?" Nami choked out, it was embarrassing to ask because well…It wouldn't surprise her if luffy's father planned that far ahead.

Luffy's face didn't deter from a frown, until maybe half a second until he finally put on his thinking face. He brought his hand up to his chin, and cupped it. Clearly looking like he was going to put a deep thought into what was going to be said.

"Hmm, I dunno" was his response and that made her heart sink.

Nami turned away and internally screamed.

'Can I catch a damn break!'

Despite her antics, Luffy still continued on ignoring the abnormal cry for help.

"Even when we'd host parties, My dad never gave Rhonda dresses and stuff to wear, she'd still wear the maid stuff."

Luffy finished with a sigh. And Nami did too. She turned back and ignored the harsh chuckling from the older woman.

"Oh come now Nami-Dear, Cobra's girl is a wonderful woman, she'd never look down on you for your occupation."

Nami sighed at that, and Luffy just snickered.

"Yeah! She's really nice! She'd always get mad at me though! I remember one time we started fighting!" Luffy trailed off as Nami went into deep thought.

'Well, don't think it's funny fighting women idiot. If we ever fight you're going out cold" Nami thought as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her future husband's left hand.

"Hey where we going?" Luffy asked as the orangette started to practically drag her idiot forward.

Nami sighed as she stopped in place, right at the foot of the door to the meeting room. In a nervous tone she spoke up as she started her pace again, intent on meeting the situation head on.

"it would be very rude to not meet your guests at the door Luffy"

Nami failed to notice the lack of her older companion, but to her it wouldn't matter. This estate would be her house eventually, and Nami would run her idiot husband's house with an iron fist.

X

The Solemn.

"How is he," the man across from himself asked with a bored monotonous tone. As if he truly didn't care. And if Dragon were to bet on it. He had to say the blonde haired man truly didn't.

Dragon scoffed and put the drink down from his lips, the clear alcohol was bitter and strong. But all Monkey D. men could hold their liquor, even his idiot son never had been spotted sloshy and incoherent. That's why it subtle angered the man, as a tactic for negotiations liquor and rum were plenty. All used to smooth over said negotiations. However, Dragon would fall to no cheap trick.

"I have a feeling you truly do not care." Dragon said nonchalantly as he set the shot of liquor down from his now unparched lips.

A small smile crept on Vinsmoke Judge's lips. It was a shit eating grin as the seconds went by, and it truly did nothing for the mood. Vinsmoke Judge had requested a meeting for the two company leaders and truly Dragon had no idea what is was for, even after an hour or so in the muggy, cigar smoke filled room.

"Are you implying I don't care for my children," Vinsmoke Judge replied, as he shook his head and highroaded his guest.

Dragon just scoffed and shook his head right back. The man across from him was not a pleasant man to say the least, Still, Dragon put no stock in wives tales. At least he didn't. After the incident with his son, Dragon now had an ear out for gossip, because it seemed once in a while even a blind squirrel found himself an acorn. So Dragon now kept tabs, and now specifically word got to Dragon on the blonde haired tyrant. His company was large, not as big as his but large. Judge must have had at least a few hundred employees. But in his workers camps no sort of benefits were issued. Dozens of worker complaints, accidents and employee damages were filed against Vinsmoke Judge and he did nothing to resolve or make amends with them. The man sitting across from himself was not a man he agreed with.

Dragon himself was known for his coldness yes, but he also was known for the benefits he issued out for his employees. He cared about his workers, and the blonde man sitting across from himself could not say the same.

'You don't, Sanji wouldn't set a foot near this place. I find myself wondering why every second I continue to linger here. The boy is kind and would give everyone the benefit of the doubt, just knowing he wouldn't give his own father one is saying something. If you've come to say anything worth of merit than say it. But a man has a reputation to protect, and staying here with you while you have no doubt sullied the reputation you have with you workforce is not good on my part." Dragon finished coldly, it was second nature to be blunt and direct. Otherwise words, and time would be wasted, and Dragon would never stand to let it happen.

Judge sat back and shook his head, before chuckling a dry laugh. "truthfully I do care for my son. I care for all my children. As I'm aware you have a son as well. Your son, he's nineteen isn't he?"

Dragon eyed him as he thought carefully, his son had not even taken the beginning steps to take the ropes from himself. What did he even bring to this discussion?

Dragon grunted as he began to speak. Seeing no true goal here.

"I have a son, and he is nineteen years of age. But I have no idea where you have a place talking about him. The boy has no say in the company's business. So I fail to see how he has merit in this discussion."

Judge took his cold words with not a thought put into them.

"You see Dragon, children are the future. You know that I know that, everyone knows that. That's why I mention your boy. He's your company's future and that's what we all looked towards right? The future?" Judge said with a now serious tone as the exchanged glances.

Dragon raised an eyebrow at him, what exactly was his play here. The future of his company was secure he had seen to that. Deciding he'd ascertain the man further was a choice he'd make because the talk now piqued dragon's interest. It was interesting now, and he had to see where it was going.

"Go on"

"You see Dragon, you have a son. I have five children. My firstborn and heir Ichiji. My second son, Niji. My third son, absentee and employee of your company Sanji…" Dragon frowned for a second but stopped as the conversation continued. "And my final son Yonji" Judge finished with a solemn look, as if he were disappointed at the idea of Sanji being his son.

Dragon shook his head, he had five children four boys and a...daughter maybe?

"That's four by my count Judge, it's obvious you're leaving someone out"

Judge just smirked for a second before he continued, except he spoke in a honeyed voice. It reminded Dragon of Benjamin, his flamboyant butler, and lastly Sanji's apprentice.

"Ahh, you're correct. I have left out someone and that someone is my daughter. Vinsmoke Reiju, I forget myself sometimes but I believe she is my third born. But nevermind that, I speak of our children because you have one of your own you're boy Luffy."

Judge said with an agape expression, as if it were something of note.

"I do, Monkey D. Luffy is my sole heir and my sole child. He's the future of my company as you said" Dragon replied with his eyebrow still raised. "and the future of the company is secure." Dragon finished with his thoughts drifting to that of the girl with orange hair. Not of Noble blood was the kindest way to put it.

"Is it now?" Vinsmoke Judge questioned for a second as a twisted smile grew upon his lips. "Forgive me for being bold and brash, I just thought that I'd say it. You have a son and I have a daughter," he parted his lips for a second and dragon's eyes widened as the last of the honeyed words left his mouth.

"It is in our best interest that I think we should unite our companies"

Dragon sat back and picked up his glass of clear liquor and smirked, now this was interesting proposition.

X

The Princess.

"How far is it?" The blue haired woman of eighteen years questioned. As she sat back in the limo. She missed her abnormally large duck as she sat alone on her way to a visit of an old friend.

"The estate is up ahead my lady." The driver replied, as he focused on the road.

And to that Nefertari Vivi smiled as a thought of a single being poured into her head.

'Luffy!'

X

A/N: Bwah! Stay away from my LuNa Judge! XD I'll try to update more consistently cause these ideas are flowing! I just have not have had the time nor the focus to write!

If you enjoyed this please leave a review, if not thank you for reading!

Next Chapters Title: An Impromptu Arrival.

Till' Next Time. - MapleJordanVienteDós


End file.
